Petropolis Under Attack!
by MysteriousStanger
Summary: Petropolis was peaceful and quiet as always, with its usual crimes. But one day the arrival of a mysterious person changes everything. Will T.U.F.F. Save the city from the inminent destruction with the help of this person? Ocs and there'll be Kudley on future chapters.
1. Prologue

**This is my First Fan-Fic ever, so I'll try to do my Best, don't be so mean if you don't like it, anyone it's making you to read it.**

**First, I'll introduce my OC, so No T.U.F.F. for now, but don't worry, there will be soon!**

**So, without further ado, let's get started!**

**Petropolis Under attack!**

**Prologue**

Another day on the Agency, everything was Quiet for the last Weeks, which was Strange… Commander Fatty, Leader of the Agency, was worried about this. He was Medium weight, tall, with round head and short, Curly and dark hair, also, like the rest of the Agency, he wears a Tuxedo.

Commander: Something it's not right Where are the androids, where is Weskor?

Operator: It's been too quiet for a long time Commander, Whatever he's planning has to be bad.

Commander: Indeed, maybe we have to send someone to investigate the City.

'I'm on it'- Said a Voice with russian accent behind their backs

The Commander and the Operator quickly looked back to see an agent, with oval head with Short and Brown hair, with a dark look on his Brown eyes.

Commander: Oh, it's You Kiwi – Said with a calm Voice.

Kiwi: Me and my Little brother will Look for any trace of him, we are bored and we would love to do it.

Commander: Sure, call him now and go to New Town, report immediately if you find something.

Kiwi: Will do Commander… Kiwi_Jr, I need you to go to the entrance now, we are about to patrol the City… what do you mean by who is it, it's your brother you…! Haha, very funny, go now! Meet you there.

15 Minutes Later…

At the entrance of the Agency…

Kiwi: Where is he? He should have…

Before Kiwi was able to finish, someone appeared out of nowhere in front of him, he was tall and medium height, with short Black hair, he was wearing a tuxedo as well and a Black Bandana. He looked at Kiwi with his brown eyes and with a mocking face.

Kiwi_Jr: Got you waiting, huh _Onii-San_?*

Kiwi: Kiwi_Jr… Said, trying to breathe after the surprise his brother gave him - I told you to stop doing that!

Kiwi_Jr: Sorry can't do that, it's fun to scare you bro.

Kiwi: I'm not scared, just surprised…

Kiwi_Jr: Yeah Right, so what's up?

Kiwi: I told you already, we are going to New Town to look for Weskor, the city was quiet for too long…

Kiwi_Jr: Roger, let's get moving!

Kiwi: Ok - While saying that, Kiwi snapped his fingers and said - Come to me, power of Darkness!- And a dark Smoke Surrounded him, after a few seconds the smoke vanished and Kiwi was now wearing a Brown tunic, his head was now Covered with a Hood, and when he took it off, half of his face was now robotic, his right eye tuned into a blue light.

Kiwi_Jr: Cyborg _Onii-San_, I like it!

Kiwi: I thought I told you not to call me that… Would you like if I called you comrade?

Kiwi_Jr: You know I hate being called like that.

Kiwi: Then stop calling me…!

Kiwi_Jr: Whatever, now let's go!

Kiwi: Ugh…

They both started to levitate and they went flying at a high speed to the city.

They got there in five minutes, once there, they landed on the streets and started to look for signs of Weskor activity.

Kiwi: Ok little brother, you take north, I'll take south

Kiwi_Jr: Gotcha!

Kiwi: We'll meet at the park in five hours.

After of hours looking for Weskor without success, they met at the park

Kiwi: Found Something Strange Little Brother?

Kiwi_Jr: Yeah, this hamburger has a strange taste…

Kiwi: You know what I mean Kiwi_Jr!

Kiwi_Jr: Ok, ok! No signs of Weskor.

Kiwi: Where is that monster…?

'How about… Right Behind you' - Said a Dark Voice.

Both brothers Looked Back and the one they feared the most, Weskor Himself was a few meters away staring at them with a Mad Look.

Kiwi and Kiwi_Jr: Weskor!

The Monster was a Large Man, with Dark Hair, He was wearing a Black coat and Black Sunglasses, which he used to Hide his Red Demon Eyes.

Weskor: I knew you would come for looking for me, I see I was Missed.

Kiwi_Jr: Of course, I missed you, I missed Kicking your Butt!

Weskor: Ha, Don't make me laugh, try now if you dare!

Kiwi_Jr: Of course I will! After saying that, He dashed towards Weskor and tried to hit him with his Fist, but Weskor dodged it and Hit Kiwi_Jr with His Knee.

Kiwi_Jr: _Itai_!* He fell to the ground, breathless.

After seeing that, Kiwi attacked Weskor with his Tesla Attack.

Kiwi: Get a load of this Weskor! - Shouted with anger.

Weskor put His hand in front of him and absorbed all the electricity which Kiwi just casted.

Weskor: It's that you best? - Said with a mocking Voice – You are better than this Kiwi!

Weskor was getting ready to attack Kiwi with a Deadly power, but before he could do so, Kiwi_Jr hit him with an Uppercut.

Kiwi_Jr: Forgot about me Weskor? - He said, after spitting Blood.

Weskor: Of course not, I was planning to kill you right after your brother.

Kiwi_Jr: That won't happen - Said While taking out His Lightsaber. - I'm your opponent now, Concentrate on me!

Weskor took out his Lightsaber.

Weskor: Fine, you'll die first vermin!

They Started to fight, it's was very matched, they were fighting for a while until Finally Weskor Said…

Weskor: That's it! - And pushed both Kiwi_Jr and Kiwi with his powers.

Weskor: I'll do what you want, I'll leave and Conquer another world - He said and opened a Portal.

Kiwi_Jr: I won't let you do that! – Said while getting on his feet and running towards The Portal which Weskor just Entered.

Kiwi: Brother, wait!

He didn't hear him, Kiwi_Jr already entered the portal and it closed behind Him.  
Kiwi: Brother… Where did you go? - He said sadly while falling on his knees.

* * *

* Onii-San: Big Brother in Japanese.

* Itai: Ouch in Japanese.

**Okay, so now that we all know each other, it's time to go to our favourite city!**

**Please review :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Dreams comes true

**I do not own T.U.F.F. Puppy, it belongs to the genius Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon.  
**

**Chapter 2: Dreams comes true**

Kiwi_Jr was feeling like if he was going to throw up, there were lights everywhere and his head was spinning, but that wasn't paying attention to them, he was was busy wondering where was he heading, where was Weskor trying to escape? After what seemed to be five minutes, he fell to the Ground.

He was in an alley, a dirty alley, he was stood up and started to look around.

Kiwi_Jr: Where am I? - He thought, he slowly started to walk to the light too find out where he was. When he got there, he quickly hid behind a trash can. He couldn't believe it, he slowly raised his head and confirmed that it wasn't his imagination, they were all animals!

Kiwi_Jr: Oh my… Can this be real? - Said on a low voice – I think I know where I am, but to confirm it, I must first disguise myself. - While saying that, he was pressing some buttons from his watch and after a flash, he looked like a Black panther.

Kiwi_Jr: Nobody will even suspect that I'm a human! – He said happily – Now I have to look for that Building, it has to be somewhere…

He walked out of the alley and nobody noticed him, the disguise was working! But he didn't have time to talk to them, he was looking for an specific building, once he finds it, he will know where he is.

After walking through the city for a few minutes… 'There it is!' he found the building, the one with a giant cat head on the top.

Kiwi_Jr: That's…' He forgot how to breath for a moment There's where Kitty Katswell live… I'm in Petropolis, Dreams really comes true!

Kiwi_Jr almost fainted, but then remembered - Kiwi! - He looked around but he was nowhere to be found.

Kiwi_Jr: Maybe he didn't enter the portal, I'll try to contact him. – He put his hand on his ear, and tried to contact him - Kiwi, Kiwi come in Onii-San, It's me Kiwi_Jr, Kiwi? – There was no response, then tried to contact with the Agency but he had the same luck as before. – Shoot, I lost contact with them, I must go find Weskor myself before he decides to destroy Petropolis! - But before he could start to run, he saw a Bus with a Banner on the back window that said D.O.O.M. being chased by…

Kiwi_Jr: The T.U.F.F. Mobile! – said out loud, and driving it were... – Dudley and Kitty! I can't believe my own eyes!

They were chasing Snaptrap and his Henchmen, this was something he had to see, after checking that anyone was close, he turned himself invisible and started to follow the chase very close, he was so close that he could hear what they were saying.

Dudley: You won't escape Snaptrap, go faster Kitty or we'll lose them!

Kitty: I'm going as fast as I can Dudley, They won't escape!

Snaptrap: You'll never get us, our D.O.O.M Mobile it's faster than your Mobile!'- Said Laughing.

But then, Ollie Started to shake Snaptrap's Shoulder.

Snaptrap: What!

Ollie: I think we have a problem, we are running out of gas.

Snaptrap: What, how can it be!

Larry: I told you not to take the bus at the end of the day! - Said angered, but his face changed to fear when Snaptrap looked at him.

Snaptrap: Larry, we are about to pass the Aquarium, and you know what are there?  
Larry: 'F-f-fish?'

Snaptrap: Sharks! – Shouted Snaptrap while pressing a red button, sending Larry to fly, falling right into the shark tank.

Kiwi_Jr was still close by and almost laugh when he saw Larry falling on the Aquiarium.

Kiwi_Jr: I guess he just said something that Snaptrap didn't want to hear! – He said and shut his mouth after realizing he said that out loud. Dudley looked right to where Kiwi_Jr was.

Dudley: You heard something Kitty?

Kitty: Like what?

Dudley: Like a voice, I think I heard a voice.

Kitty: I didn't hear anything Dudley, are you sure it wasn't your imagination?

Dudley: I don't think so… Anyway, not time for that now, we have some bad guys to catch!

Kitty: Right, we'll talk about it later.

Kiwi_Jr felt so relieved, how could he forget Dudley's superior ears?

The 'D.O.O.M. Mobile' was starting to slow down until it stopped completely, D.O.O.M. got out of the bus and started to run to an abandoned warehouse, Dudley and Kitty followed them and so did Kiwi_Jr, once in Dudley and Kitty took their blasters out and pointed them to Snaptrap and gang.

Kitty: Stop right there!

Snaptrap: You fools, you just got into our trap! - He said laughing, then pushed a button which made a couple of walls fall from the Ceiling, trapping Dudley and Kitty, then, spikes came out from the walls and they were slowly approaching to the duo.

Kitty: What do we do now Dudley?

Dudley: Shot the walls!

They started to shot the walls, but it didn't work.

Snaptrap laughed again.

Snaptrap: Do whatever you want it won't work, you're both doomed!

Dudley and Kitty tried to make the walls stop by pushing them, but it was no use, they were about to give up when one of the walls suddenly exploded and they were able to escape.

Snaptrap: What just happened! – Said confused.

Francisco: I don't know boss, the wall just… exploded!

Dudley: HI GEE GEE!

Before they could do anything, Kitty kicked Snaptrap on the face, knocking out cold him, Dudley Punched Francisco then the duo Punched Ollie before he knew what was happening.

Kitty: You are under arrest!

Dudley: Kitty… I don't think they can hear you.- Said with a Smile.

Before she could reply, the doors opened, and a small team of T.U.F.F. Agents got in, with the Chief on the lead.

Chief: I see you got them, nice Work agents Puppy and Katswell!

Kitty: Just another day in the office'- Said Kitty happily.

Chief: We'll take them to jail, after that we'll head to T.U.F.F.

They Put Snaptrap and his Henchmen on a police car, where Snaptrap woke up and looked Confused.

Snaptrap: How did I…? It does not matter, now I will plot my revenge!- He said before being taken away.

Chief: Let's go agents!

Kitty: We will go in a minute, Dudley and I need to talk first.

Chief: Ok, meet you two back at T.U.F.F. - After saying that, the Chief got into the van and left.

Dudley: Strange, wasn't it Kitty?

Kitty: Yes, first you hear a voice out of nowhere, then the wall explodes by itself!

Kitty: Do you think that it was a… Ghost?

Kitty: Come on Dudley, don't be ridiculous!

Dudley: Just saying a possibility, what else could it be?

Kitty: I don't know, but we'll find out sooner or later, for now we need to rest so let's go back to T.U.F.F.

Dudley: Yes, you're right, I'm tired…

Dudley and Kitty got into the car and left the warehouse, where only one person was still there, now that it was safe, Kiwi_Jr became Visible.

Kiwi_Jr: You are welcome Guys Said with a Smile.

* * *

**So far so good? I hope so :)  
**

** Reviews are always welcome :D  
**


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting The Agents

**I do not own T.U.F.F. Puppy, it belongs to the genius Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon.**

**Chapter 3: Meeting the Agents**

Kiwi_Jr started to to think, he needed to catch Weskor fast before it was too late, but where to look for him? He could be anywhere, waiting for the right moment to show up and make his move.

He couldn't allow letting Petropolis being destroyed, he waited until the night and got out of the warehouse, there was no one near so he decided to start flying to a better view, but as soon as he started to levitate, someone grabbed him from behind and threw him into the warehouse, Kiwi_Jr got up and looked at the man who just threw him.

Kiwi_Jr: Weskor, so you finally decided to show up!

Weskor: I knew you would follow me, my nemesis, even in your animal form I could recognize you.

Kiwi_Jr: I won't allow you to harm these people!

Weskor: These People don't deserve the air they breathe, I'll destroy this world after I'm done with you! - While saying his last words, Weskor was getting ready to attack Kiwi_Jr with his Darkness wave, Kiwi_Jr counterattacked with Solar Brightness attack, both powers collided, causing a big explosion that blew up the warehouse.

Kiwi_Jr pushed away some of the rests of the warehouse and stood up, he saw Weskor standing up right in front of him.

Weskor: That won't be enough to stop me and you know it!

Kiwi_Jr: You are a monster Weskor! - He then started to charge towards him and tried to hit him, but before he could do so, a white light covered both of them, they started to feel strange and after a few minutes, it vanished.

Both of them were confused, but then they saw each other and tried to cast powers, but they couldn't.

Kiwi_Jr: What the…?

Before he knew it, Weskor grabbed him from his throat.

Kiwi_Jr: Ugh…

Weskor: Look at you pathetic Scum, I only regret killing you without seeing your true face!

Kiwi_Jr: Wes…kor, you… you won't get away…!

Weskor: Shut it, I'll kill you first, and then I'll look for a way to recover my powers!  
Weskor started to strangle Kiwi_Jr who couldn't do anything to protect himself. He started to feel weaker and weaker, he couldn't do anything to stop him, he was done, he couldn't protect Petropolis.

Kiwi_Jr: I'm sorry guys… he thought before losing conscience.

Weskor: Giving up so soon? I expected more from you Kiwi_Jr!

Then, something hit Weskor on his back, making him to release Kiwi_Jr and fell to the ground. He got up a few moments later and looked to where the attack came from, he saw Dudley with a blaster aiming at him.

Kitty: Nice shot Dudley!

Dudley: Yeah, but I think I make him mad!

Weskor: You just sealed your fate! – He was furious, he prepared to kill the agents but when he tried to use a deadly power, nothing happened. He tried again and again desperate but couldn't do anything.

Weskor: Not again! He said angrily and started to run as fast as he could.

Kitty: Hey you, wait up!

Dudley: Kitty wait, we have to help him!' - Said Dudley pointing to the Black Panther. - We'll catch him later, we have to help him first!

Kitty: You're right.

Both Dudley and Kitty ran towards Kiwi_Jr who barely opened his eyes, watching them approach to him.

Kitty: Look, he's awake! – Said noticing his eyes.

Kiwi_Jr barely could see them.

Kiwi_Jr: Agents Puppy and Katswell… finally got the chance of meeting the best agents of Petropolis – He said before blacking out, leaving Kitty and Dudley confused.

* * *

**Yes, I know it was short but it was enough :)  
**

**This is where things becomes interesting. Please review! ;)  
**


	4. Chapter 4: Bad News

**I do not own T.U.F.F. Puppy, it belongs to the genius Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon.**

**Chapter 4: Bad news**

Kiwi_Jr opened his eyes, he took a look around and saw that he was in a hospital. But something was wrong. The hospital seemed like it was abandoned for a long time, there were cracks on the walls, the windows where covered with wood and the whole room was dirty.

Kiwi_Jr: What the hell? – He said shocked while getting up from the bed – Did I just get into a Hole or something?

He started to walk, there wasn't a single part of his body that didn't hurt, what just happened? He didn't remember anything that happened before waking up on that spooky hospital, he wanted to get out of there and fast but he barely could move. He wandered through the corridor looking for the exit, the place was completely empty, there were wheelchairs all over the floor with their wheels still spinning, Kiwi_Jr didn't want spend another minute there, he had to get out of there now!

Kiwi_Jr: Finally, there's the exit – Said and started to walk faster, he opened the door and got out thinking that he could leave that place behind, but he was wrong…

Kiwi_Jr: What? There's no way this can be happening!

Petropolis was completely in ruins, it looked like if an earthquake, a tornado and a hurricane joined forces to destroy the city, but he knew than that wasn't possible, there was only one monster capable of doing something this bad.

Kiwi_Jr: Weskor, I'm not going to forgive you for this!

He fell on his knees and started to cry, he couldn't believe this, how could he let this happening? He was supposed to prevent this.

Kiwi_Jr: Nooo!

'Are you ok?'

Kiwi_Jr: Huh?

Kiwi_Jr Woke up on a bed, didn't he just get out from the hospital? But it wasn't the hospital, he was somewhere else, he moved his head to where he heard that voice and saw someone he knew, The Scientist of T.U.F.F. Keswick!

Keswick: You fi-fi-finally woke up!

Kiwi_Jt: How long I been unconscious?

Keswick: For about two days, we tho-tho-thought you would never wake up.

Kiwi_Jr: Two days? Are you serious?

Keswick: I'm afraid so, but good you are finally awake, agents Pu-Pu-Puppy and Katswell were worried about you.

Kiwi_Jr: Really?

Keswick: Yes, they have questions to make you.

Kiwi_Jr: I suppose so, tell them to come in Keswick.

Keswick looked at him surprised.

Keswick: Ho-ho-how did you know my name?

Kiwi_Jr: Long story I'll tell you later, I need to speak to Dudley and Kitty first.

Keswick: Ok, I'll call them - He said unconvinced

He got out of the infirmary and after a couple of minutes, the agents got in.

Dudley: How are you feeling?

Kitty: How do you know our names? What are you doing here? – She demanded.

Kiwi_Jr: I'm ok, thanks.

Kitty: Answer my questions now!

Kiwi_Jr: Ok ok let's start from my name, I'm Kiwi_Jr

Dudley: Strange name.

Kiwi_Jr: It's a codename actually, I can't say my real name.

Kitty: Why not?

Kiwi_Jr: Let me answer your previous questions before adding more, thanks. - Said sarcastically.

Kitty: Sorry, so, how do you know our names?

Kiwi_Jr: I can answer both of your questions at the same time, I'm an agent from a secret organization that no one knows about, I was sent here to help you from a dangerous villain, I've been watching you the past days so that's how I know who you are.

Dudley: How's the organization called?

Kiwi_Jr: I can't reveal the name, if not it wouldn't be a secret agency, besides they will kill me if I do.

Kitty and Dudley stared at each other for a few moments.

Kiwi_Jr: Anything else you want to ask?

Kitty: We'll believe you for now, we won't make any more questions.

Kiwi_Jr didn't feel well for lying to them, but he couldn't say the truth, how they would react if he said who he really was and how he know them? Of course they wouldn't believe him and would think that he's crazy.

Kiwi_Jr: Ok, Now I'll try to get up… I need to walk a bit to clear my mind

Kiwi_Jr got up, but he almost fell to the ground.

Dudley: Be careful, let me help you!

Kiwi_Jr: Thanks Dudley.

Dudley helped Kiwi_Jr to walk out of the infirmary, he was now on the offices where all the agents works hard to keep Petropolis safe, but they were about to face a powerful villain, they needed his help to fight against Weskor, they needed someone who knows what he's capable to do, they needed Kiwi_Jr.

Kiwi_Jr: Dudley, take me to meet The Chief, there's something important I have to tell him…

Dudley: Ok

Kitty: Dudley, I don't know if it's a good idea, we just met him.

Dudley: Something tells me we can trust him, don't worry Kitty.

Kiwi_Jr: Thanks Dudley.

They got to The Chief's Office and Dudley knocked the door.

Dudley: Chief, the panther we saved two days ago wishes to speak with you.

Chief: Let him in!

Dudley opened the door and Helped Kiwi_Jr to sit down.

Chief: Thanks for bringing him here Agent Puppy.

Dudley nodded and got out of the office.

Chief: So, what do you want to tell me err…

Kiwi_Jr: Kiwi_Jr.

Chief: Right, why did you wanted to see me Kiwi_Jr?

Kiwi_Jr knew what to say, but he didn't know how to start, The Chief was looking at him, he had to tell him the bad news. Petropolis was in danger.

* * *

**Well, now that they all know each other and are friends (sorta) it's time for the real stuff to begin!  
**

** Please review ^_^  
**


	5. Chapter 5: A New Beggining

**I do not own T.U.F.F. Puppy, it belongs to the genius Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon.**

**Chapter 5: A New Beginning**

Chapter 5: A New Beginning

Chief: So? – Asked after three minutes of silence – What brings you here?

Kiwi_Jr: Well… - He had to say it sometime. – I am pursuing a dangerous villain, he's hiding somewhere on Petropolis and… I need your help.

Chief: Of course we'll help you, that's what we do!

Kiwi_Jr: He wasn't supposed to come here, I should have had catch him when I had the chance, but he always finds the way to escape from me.

Chief: Don't worry, I can assure you that you'll catch him with our help, our best agents are going to help you, they never fail.

Kiwi_Jr: I appreciate your help Chief, I'm sure that he won't escape this time.

Kiwi_Jr smiled while saying that but he wasn't really happy, to begin with, Nor him or Weskor should be there, but It was done and there was anything else to do but look for all the help he can get and try to stop him and take him back to the Agency as soon as possible.

After shaking hands (Actually finger and hand) Kiwi_Jr got out of the office, when he was out, Kitty and Dudley approached to him, Dudley opened his mouth to say something but Kitty talked first.

Kitty: What did you tell him?- She asked impatiently.

Kiwi_Jr: What I told you guys, I talked him about the bad guy you saved me from a few days ago and that I needed help to catch him.

After saying that, Kiwi_Jr realized that if Dudley and Kitty saved him from Weskor, maybe they saw him, and he was on his Human form…

Kiwi_Jr: I wanted to ask you something about the day you saved me…

Dudley: What is it?

Kiwi_Jr: Did you get the chance to see him?

They took a few moments before they answered, It was Kitty who broke the silence.

Kitty: No, we didn't, it was really dark that night, why?

Kiwi_Jr felt better after hearing that, they didn't see Weskor, he didn't have to say who he was just yet. But he had to tell them eventually, besides, they'll see him anyway, Weskor doesn't care about hiding.

Suddenly, Kiwi_Jr remembered the light that surrounded he and Weskor before Dudley and Kitty Saved him. ¿Did he really lost his powers too? What was that strange light that took away their powers?

He had to see if he really lost his powers, but Dudley and Kitty won't leave him alone for one minute. Luckily, The Chief Saved him.

Chief: Agents Puppy and Katswell, come to my office now!

Kitty: We're coming! then she looked at Kiwi_Jr – You stay here! She said severely and they got into the office. It was now or never, he walked as fast as he could, heading to the roof, once there he checked if he was alone.

Kiwi_Jr: Ok, no one's here, let's see if I have something with me...

He raised his hand and tried to cast a Mana Shield but he felt worse than before, he then tried to make a Fireball but he felt an incredible pain and fell to the floor. He started to feel his Eyelids heavy and felt asleep.

'Wake up!' – He heard a Feminine voice.

Kiwi_Jr opened his eyes and saw Kitty Stand beside him and Dudley was on his knee right next to him, he had a worried look.

Dudley: Are you ok?

Kiwi_Jr: Yes, I mean… Yes I'm fine – He said while getting on his feet. He barely could talk.

Kitty: Didn't I tell you to stay in front of The Chief's office? - She said angry.

Kiwi_Jr: I thought you meant to stay on the building. – He said sarcastically.

Kitty: You…!

Dudley: Come on guys, calm down, we are all friends here!

Kitty: He's not my friend!

Kiwi_Jr could feel his heart breaking, Kitty just said she's not his friend… Things were getting from bad to worse.

Dudley: Kitty, don't be like that!

Kitty: We just met him, I don't trust him!

Dudley: But the Chief told us to help him with all he needs to catch that villain…

Kitty: A villain he brought here!

Kiwi_Jr: It wasn't my intention to bring him here, he escaped from me!

Kitty: It looks like you are very good at your job!

Kiwi_Jr: You wouldn't say that if you knew what is he capable to do!

Dudley: Stop fighting!

Both Kitty and Kiwi_Jr fell silent, Dudley was really mad.

Dudley: You want it or not Kiwi_Jr it's our partner now, and partners don't fight each other!

Kitty: You're right… I'm sorry Kiwi_Jr – She looked ashamed

Kiwi_Jr: I'm sorry too…

Kitty: Partners? - She extended her hand while saying that.

Kiwi_Jr shake her hand.

Kiwi_Jr: Partners.

They smiled at each other.

Kitty: Come on, let's go in.

Dudley: Go ahead Kitty, I want to talk to Kiwi_Jr

Kitty: Alright – She seemed unsure, got back into the building.

Kiwi_Jr: What is it Dudley?

He looked at him with a worried face.

Dudley: Are you sure you're ok?

Kiwi_Jr: Don't worry about me Dudley, I'm ok, Really.

Dudley: Come on, you were on the floor, you should go back to the infirmary!

Kiwi_Jr: I was just tired!

Dudley: So you decided to sleep on the roof?

Kiwi_Jr: If I don't feel well, I'll go back to the Infirmary, I promise.

Dudley looked relieved.

Kiwi_Jr: Shall we go in?

Dudley: Yes, just wanted to let you know that if you need something, tell me ok? I always help a friend.

Kiwi_Jr: Thanks Dudley, that means a lot to me. – Said Happily. Things wasn't so bad, at least Dudley was his friend, it was a start, a new beginning.

* * *

**Please review! :D  
**


	6. Chapter 6: A New Home

**I do not own T.U.F.F. Puppy, it belongs to the genius Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon.**

**Chapter 6: A New Home**

Dudley and Kiwi_Jr got back into the office, where Kitty was waiting for them, she was looking at Kiwi_Jr with a suspicious look, it was obvious that she didn't like him at all. He had to do something to change that, show her that he's on her side, but how to do that?

At least He still knows Ninjutsu and still had his Lightsaber, all he needs it's to rest…

Kiwi_Jr: Oh my! - He suddenly said out loud.

Dudley: What's wrong?

Kiwi_Jr: I, I don't have a place to stay.

Dudley: What?

He was so focused on trying to catch Weskor and trying to find out what happened to his powers that he forgot he didn't have somewhere to sleep.

Kitty: So you were sent to catch a villain but they didn't give you somewhere to stay? – Said sarcastically.

Kiwi_Jr: I didn't know I would take more than a day!

Kitty: Guys, seriously no fighting!

Kiwi_Jr and Kitty fell in silence, the whole room were looking at them.

Dudley: Kiwi_Jr, I know where you can stay.

Kiwi_Jr: Really, where?

Dudley: You can stay with me if you like.

Kiwi_Jr: Are you serious?

Dudley: Yes, why not? I'm sure my mom won't mind.

Kiwi_Jr: Thanks Dudley I really appreciate it!

Kitty: Dudley, can I speak with you for a moment? – She obviously didn't like the idea.

Dudley: Sure

Kitty took Dudley far away from Kiwi_Jr to make sure he doesn't listen.

Kitty: Have you just lost your mind!

Dudley: What?

Kitty: What do you mean by what? You are asking someone we barely know to stay with you, he could be dangerous!

Dudley: He isn't dangerous, he's here to help us!

Kitty: What if he's lying? He could be a spy!

Dudley: I think he's saying the truth, besides, It's a good opportunity to watch him.

Kitty: I don't know…

Dudley: Trust me Kitty, please.

Dudley was begging her, looking at her with puppy eyes, she couldn't say no but was worried.

Kitty: Fine, let him stay with you but promise me you'll be careful and tell me if you find something…

She couldn't finish, Dudley suddenly hugged her.

Dudley: Thanks Kitty!

She didn't expect the hug, but it doesn't mean that she didn't like it.

Kitty: You are welcome? – She was blushing a bit.

Kiwi_Jr: Everything it's ok I assume.

Dudley and Kitty: Huh?

Kiwi_Jr was right next to them, as soon as Dudley realized that he was there, he pushed Kitty away.

Dudley: Yes it's settled, you'll stay with me and my mom!

Kiwi_Jr: Great, thanks Dudley!

Dudley: So you'll be coming with me after work.

Kiwi_Jr: Looking forward for it!

After work, Dudley and Kiwi_Jr got into the T.U.F.F. Mobile and made their way home.

Kiwi_Jr: Petropolis it's really a beautiful city, I always wanted to visit it, but on other circumstances.

Dudley: You can still have fun, I can show you around if you want!

Kiwi_Jr: Maybe, I really want to meet this city.

Dudley: It's a nice place to live, if you don't mind about crime.

Kiwi_Jr: You are kidding me? Catching bad guys it's what I do for living, I love doing it!

Dudley: I'm glad to hear that because that's that we do on T.U.F.F. You are going to love us!

Kiwi_Jr: I already do, I can't wait until I'm recovered so I can help you guys, I want to show you what can I do!

Dudley: Me neither, I want to see you on action! So, tell me, you have a partner back in your town?

Kiwi_Jr: My Brother, but he had to stay, he's needed back at the organization.

Dudley: I see, you miss him.

Kiwi_Jr: Yes I do, but I have to focus on my work.

Dudley: Can't you talk to him?

Kiwi_Jr: I wish I could, but my communications broke after being ambushed by Weskor (Another lie…)

Dudley: Weskor? It's that the name of the guy you're looking for?

Kiwi_Jr: Didn't I tell you? Sorry. Yes, that's his name.

Dudley: I never heard that name before.

Kiwi_Jr: He's good hiding, He didn't show up on the last couple of days, who knows where's he now?

Dudley: We'll catch him sooner or later, I give you my word.

Kiwi_Jr: I hope so…

Dudley: Here we are.

Kiwi_Jr: Already?

They got out of the car and entered the house.

Dudley: Mom, are you at home!

There was no response.

Dudley: Maybe she's out, I'll tell her about you when she gets home, you'll be ok sleeping on the Couch.

Kiwi_Jr: Sure, no problem.

Dudley: I'll look for something to eat, you want something?

Kiwi_Jr: No thanks, I'm very tired, I'll go to sleep now.

Dudley: Ok, sleep well!

Kiwi_Jr: Thanks, you too!

Kiwi_Jr fell on the couch and fell asleep almost instantly. He was away from home now, he couldn't talk to his brother or with anyone of the agency, he wondered if they would be worried for him. What was he thinking? Of course they were, they were probably looking for him right now, but they won't find him, he's not anywhere close, he was at Petropolis now, his new home.

* * *

**So far so good. Seems that everything it's calm... Too calm maybe?  
**

** Please review! ^_^  
**


	7. Chapter 7: First day of work

**I do not own T.U.F.F. Puppy, it belongs to the genius Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon.  
**

**Chapter 7: First day of work**

It was a beautiful morning, a nice sun and no clouds around. Kiwi_Jr woke up feeling better than the last night, all the pain was gone! He actually needed one more night of sleeping.

He got up without problems and headed to the kitchen, he was thinking on making breakfast to Dudley to thank him. But when he got there, Peg was already making breakfast.

Kiwi_Jr: Oh, hello Mrs. Puppy, I'm…

Peg: Yes, Kiwi_Jr, Dudley told me you were going to stay with us for a while. – She seemed very happy.

Kiwi_Jr: Yes I do, of course if I'm not bothering…

Peg: No no, it's ok, stay the time you want, although I'll prepare you a room with a bed, I won't let you to sleep on the couch again.

Kiwi_Jr: You don't have to…

Peg: I insist, you are our guest.

Kiwi_Jr: Well, thanks Mrs. Puppy.

Peg: Please, call me Peg.

Kiwi_Jr Thanks Peg.

Peg: You are welcome.

Kiwi_Jr: Can I help you with something?

Peg: Oh yes, could you please give me the flour? I can't reach it.

Kiwi_Jr: Sure Peg.

Peg: Thanks darling.

Kiwi_Jr never made Waffles before, they weren't hard to make. After cooking, Kiwi_Jr decided to wake Dudley up, but when he got out of the kitchen, he saw him.

Dudley: Hello Kiwi_Jr, how are you feeling?

Kiwi_Jr: Pretty good actually, my pain it's completely gone.

Dudley: Wow, that was fast!

Kiwi_Jr: Yeah, but now I can help you guys catching villains, I can't wait for my first day of work!

Dudley: Me neither, I want to see what can you do!

Kiwi_Jr: Trust me, you will, now let's have breakfast.

After breakfast they headed to T.U.F.F. Kitty wasn't happy to see Kiwi_Jr but was glad that he didn't harm Dudley.

Kitty: Good morning Dudley! Hello Kiwi_Jr…

Kiwi_Jr: Nice to see you too Kitty. – Said Sarcastically.

Dudley: Good morning Kitty… – He was fearing that they would start fighting again. – Found something about the guy our new partner is after?

Kitty: You know that it's impossible to find someone we don't know and it's hiding for the next day.

Dudley: I didn't lose anything by asking, right?

Suddenly the alarm went on and the Chameleon appeared on the screen.

Chameleon: It's me, The Chameleon!

Kiwi_Jr: ¡El camaleón!

Chameleon: It's Cameleon!

Kiwi_Jr: Come on, don't tell me you don't know your own name in Spanish!

Chameleon: …

Kiwi_Jr: So?

Chameleon: I rather not answer that, anyway, I'm calling to tell you my last plan!

Chief: What are you going to do now Chameleon?

Chameleon: I'm going to steal all the Doughnuts of Petropolis so everyone won't have choice but buy them from me for a high price!

Kitty: This is terrible!

Dudley: I know, I won't have enough money to pay for them!

Kiwi_Jr: You won't get away with this Camaleón!

Chameleon: It's Chameleon! Who are you anyway?

Kiwi_Jr: I'm Kiwi_Jr, and I give you my word that you'll be on prison by the end of the day!

Chameleon: We'll see about that!

He then disappeared from the screen.

Chief: Agents Puppy and Katswell, go get him!

Dudley: Can Kiwi_Jr come with us?

Chief: Of course he can, go get him and bring some Doughnuts if you find around!

They got to the T.U.F.F. Mobile and headed to The Chameleon's hideout.

Chameleon: Okay, let's see if I have everything I need, Bag Check, blaster check, molecular Suit Check, Car… where's my car? Oh right, I'm the car. Sunglasses, where are my sunglasses? I can't steal doughnuts without my evil sunglasses!

Dudley, Kitty and Kiwi_Jr made their entrance.

Kitty: Stop right there Chameleon!

Dudley: You won't need sunglasses on prison!

Kiwi_Jr: You are…!

There was a sound of glass breaking.

Kiwi_Jr: On what did I just stepped in?

Chameleon: My sunglases! You are going to pay for that, they were very expensive!

Kiwi_Jr: How much?

Chameleon: $500

Kiwi_Jr: You are kidding right?

Chameleon: Hey, they were the only glasses that fitted on my eyes!

Kiwi_Jr: I'm not paying that!

Chameleon: Ok then, I'll avenge my sunglasses!

The Chameleon grabbed his blaster and started to shoot at them, but they were too fast and dodged every shot, but they couldn't shot back. Then Kiwi_Jr remembered he had his lightsaber, he took it and waited for the Chameleon to shot him.

Dudley: What are you doing?

Chameleon: Easy target!

He shot at him but Kiwi_Jr turned on his lightsaber just in time and reflected the shot.

Chameleon: What the…!

The shot was strong enough to knock him out.

Kitty: What it's that thing?

Dudley was staring at Kiwi_Jr with a scared face.

Kiwi_Jr: Well, umm… - He now regretted doing it.

* * *

**It's time to give some explications. They will be given on the next chapter ;)  
**

** Reviews please! :D  
**


	8. Chapter 8: The Truth

**I do not own T.U.F.F. Puppy, it belongs to the genius Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon.**

**Chapter 8: The truth**

Both Kitty and Dudley were staring at Kiwi_Jr , they was fear on their looks, and for a good reason!

Kitty: What was that, where did you get it!

Kiwi_Jr: My lightsaber? I got it from the Organization.

Dudley: Did you just… What did you…?

Kiwi_Jr: It can reflect incoming shots, Seems I managed to stun the Chameleon!

Kitty: All the agents uses those things?

Kiwi_Jr: They are called Lightsabers and no, only a few of them, the best of the Organization. Also Weskor has one…

Dudley and Kitty: Are you serious!

Kiwi_Jr: Yes… He created his own.

Dudley and Kitty stared at him for a few moments until Dudley finally said…

Dudley: Why didn't you tell us about your Lightsaber?

Kiwi_Jr: You never asked and I didn't think it was necessary to do so.

Kitty: It's there something else you can tell us about you?

Kiwi_Jr: Well, yes. But first we have to take The Chameleon to jail.

Dudley: We'll call T.U.F.F., they'll take him away. We want you to tell us all you can.

Kiwi_Jr: Ok, but let's go somewhere where we can't be seen, you have to keep it a secret.

Kitty: No witnesses?

Kiwi_Jr: I won't hurt you, I promise!

Dudley: kitty, he seems to be saying the truth.

After thinking for a bit, Kitty agreed to go to an empty place, after all, she wanted to know what had to say Kiwi_Jr. They called the Chief and in five minutes, some agents came to take The Chameleon in custody. After that, Kitty, Dudley and Kiwi_Jr got in the Mobile and headed somewhere safe, they checked if there was anyone around, and Kiwi_Jr got ready to tell the Truth.

Kiwi_Jr: There's something you have to know from me first, and it's that…

'You're lying'

Kiwi_Jr knew that Dark voice well, it meant bad news. Dudley and Kitty looked like if they were seeing a monster. Kiwi_Jr turned around and there he was, Weskor on his human form! It was clear why they were so scared, they never saw a human before.

Kitty: What… What… What…?

Dudley: What it's that thing!

Weskor: Thing? You calling me thing you scum!

Kiwi_Jr: Weskor, what are you planning to do?

Weskor: You know it already, I'm planning to kill you, destroy this place!

Kiwi_Jr: Not if I stop you!

He took out his Lightsaber and charged to him, but Weskor took out his and defended himself.

Kiwi_Jr: Where were you hiding Weskor!

Weskor: You really think I'm going to tell you? You are even more stupid than I thought!

Dudley and Kitty Didn't know what to do. They still couldn't believe their own eyes, there was a strange guy right in front of them, they never saw something like this before, what was it? Where it came from?

They were fighting for a while, even with no powers they were matched.

Weskor: We can be like this all day!

Kiwi_Jr: Powers or not, our strength still the same!

Weskor: You're right, so what about them? Mind if I kill one of them instead?

Kiwi_Jr: You wouldn't…

But Weskor was already heading towards Kitty!

Dudley: Kitty, Run!

But she Couldn't move, he was too fast. Weskor was about to kill her but Kiwi_Jr got in time to prevent this.

Kiwi_Jr: Kitty, you two go to the Mobile and leave!

Kitty didn't move.

Kiwi_Jr: Now!

Kitty: Ok!

Both Kitty and Dudley got in the Mobile and left.

Kiwi_Jr: Now it's just you and me!

Weskor: Soon it will be just me!

They kept fighting, but Kiwi_Jr was starting to feel tired and Weskor noticed it.

Weskor: Too much for you? What happened to your confidence?

Kiwi_Jr: This it's not over!

But Weskor Managed to make Kiwi_Jr Drop his Lightsaber.

Weskor: I think it is, good bye Kiwi_Jr!

Just when he was about to kill him, a shot came from nowhere and hit Weskor's Lightsaber Throwing it away. Kiwi_Jr looked to where the shot came from, and was surprised to see who shot.

Kiwi_Jr: What are you guys doing here! I told you to leave, this is dangerous!

Kitty: I never leave a partner behind!

Kiwi_Jr tried to take his Lightsaber but Weskor kicked it and grabbed him from his throat.

Kiwi_Jr: Not… Again…

Weskor: Why don't you show your friends who you are before I kill you.

He punched him on his stomach, making him to lose concentration on his disguise… He slowly changed back to his Human form.

Kitty and Dudley were Shocked, Kiwi_Jr was like him too, he lied to them.

Weskor: Seems your ''partner'' it's a Monster too.

Kiwi_Jr: The only monster here it's you Weskor!

After saying this, Kiwi_Jr kicked him with his knee on his stomach, making Weskor to let him go, he then run towards his lightsaber, took it and faced Weskor again, but he didn't move, instead he laughed.

Weskor: I'm leaving, I guess you have some explanations to do!

Kiwi_Jr: You're not going anywhere!

Kitty: Kiwi_Jr, stay right there!

Kiwi_Jr stopped and turned around.

Kiwi_Jr: Kitty, he's escaping!

Kitty: He can run for now, what I want now it's you to explain what or who you are!

He didn't have a choice, it was time to tell everything to them, he looked at Dudley who was quiet for a while, he was staring at him with a suspicious look, what was they thinking to do with him now that they know his true form?

* * *

**Finally the villain its back and he's not friendly at all.  
**

** Somebody said reviews? XD  
**


	9. Chapter 9: The Mysterious Light

**I do not own T.U.F.F. Puppy, it belongs to the genius Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon.  
**

**Chapter 9: The Mysterious Light**

Kitty: I knew it! You are like him!

Kiwi_Jr: Wait…!

Kitty: I bet you two work together!

Kiwi_Jr: Kitty, Listen!

She didn't say anything more.

Kiwi_Jr: Let me explain you, at least give me the opportunity.

Kitty: ...Ok, we are listening…

Kiwi_Jr: I'm sorry for not telling you guys before, but it was because I was afraid of… Of…

Kitty: Of what?

Kiwi_Jr: Of losing you guys…

Kitty: What?

Kiwi_Jr: Yes, arriving Petropolis and meeting you was the best thing that happened to me, I was afraid that if I tell you my true self you would start to be afraid of me and not trust me… And that's exactly what just happened… But let me tell you, I'm not your enemy, I been pursuing Weskor for a long time and I want to end this as fast as I can without harming Petropolis…

Kitty was looking at him with a suspicious face, obviously didn't know what to do. But Kiwi_Jr looked at Dudley, he didn't say anything for a while, he was still shocked for the sudden revelation. Kiwi_Jr opened his mouth to tell him something but Kitty talked first.

Kitty: But why do you look alike?

Kiwi_Jr: He used to be of the same species as me, a human.

Kitty: A what?

Kiwi_Jr: Human, I'm a human. I really don't belong to this planet.

Kitty: You are an Alien?

Kiwi_Jr: I suppose that would be a possibility.

Kitty: How did you got here?

Kiwi_Jr: Weskor created a portal to escape from me and I followed him, I couldn't allow him to escape.

Kitty: Do you know how far you are from your own planet or how to come back?

Kiwi_Jr: No, I don't know…

'I can answer that!'

The trio scared after hearing that voice.

Kitty: What was that?

Kiwi_Jr: I don't know, I never heard that voice before.

Before they knew what was happening, a mysterious white light covered them, and in a blink of an eye they were on a strange place, it was all white with some fog.

Kiwi_Jr: Something like this happened to me before, it was when I lost my powers!

Kitty: Your what?

Kiwi_Jr didn't say anything, he was looking at something, Kitty noticed this and looked to where he was looking. There was a man with white short hair and a short beard.

Kiwi_Jr: Who are you?

'You can call me The Observer'

Kitty: The Observer?

Observer: I been watching you all the time.

Kiwi_Jr: Me?

Observer: Yes.

Kiwi_Jr: Why?

Observer: That's what I do, I observe everything and only interfere when necessary.  
Kiwi_Jr: So, you were the one who took the powers away from me and Weskor?

Observer: Yes, I had to do it, you know it was for a greater good, if not you would have ended destroying Petropolis.

Kiwi_Jr: Yes, you're right, I don't want that to happen.

Observer: I know you love Petropolis and the all who lives there, it been your dream to come here since you were…

Kiwi_Jr: A Kid…

Kiwi_Jr didn't know what to think, he looked to Kitty and Dudley, they seemed to be lost too. Then, he thought of something.

Kiwi_Jr: Do you know where Weskor is?

Observer: Sorry, I only watch you.

Kiwi_Jr: But, it's there something you can do to help me?

Observer: There might be something I can do, I suppose I can return you some of your powers to help you.

Kiwi_Jr: You can? Are you sure?

Observer: I trust you'll be careful, besides just some of them.

Kiwi_Jr: Which ones?

Observer: Your Water and Fire bending, also your Anodite powers but be careful with them, ok?

Kiwi_Jr: I will!

The Observer put his hand over Kiwi_Jr's Head, lights and a strong wind came out, after a few seconds, it stopped.

Observer: You are good to go!

Kiwi_Jr: Thanks Observer!

Kitty: I have a question!

Observer: Yes?

Kitty: Where's Kiwi_Jr's homeworld?

Kiwi_Jr: Yes, I was wondering that too!

Observer: His homeworld it's on a galaxy very far away.

Kiwi_Jr: That's explains why I lost communications with my brother, how can I go back?

Observer: Like you did to arrive here on the first place, the portal. But I can't give you the ability to create one since it's Weskors, but I promise you I'll do what I can to give you that power.

Kiwi_Jr: You will? Thanks!

Observer: But now, I'll take you back to Petropolis, I'll be watching you.

Kiwi_Jr: I hope we meet again soon.

Observer: Me too.

After saying that, Kiwi_Jr, Dudley and Kitty got back to Petropolis in a blink of an eye. They wondered if it was dream and Kiwi_Jr knew how to check. He raised his hand and… He was able to cast a Mana Shield!

Kiwi_Jr: It wasn't a dream after all!

Kitty: You got some of your 'powers' back, It means you could easily hurt us.

Kiwi_Jr: yes, but I won't, I'm not your enemy.

Kitty: I know, I heard everything The Observer said, that was enough to trust you.

Kiwi_Jr: It means… We are friends now?

Kitty thought for a minute, and then she said…

Kitty: Yes, we are friends!

Kiwi_Jr couldn't hide his happiness when he heard that, his smile never was so big.

Dudley: Finally we are all friends, come on, group hug!

Before they could do something, Dudley was hugging them.

Kiwi_Jr: Dudley, I forgot how was your voice like!

Kitty: You didn't say a word for a while!

Dudley: I didn't have anything to say, Kitty was making all the questions!

Kiwi_Jr: At least let us move our hands so we can hug back!

Kitty: And don't hug so hard, let us breathe!

Dudley: Sorry guys.

Dudley let them go they just had their first friend hug!

* * *

**Aww, isn't this cute? now they are all friends!  
**

** Reviews? How could I say no? :)  
**


	10. Chapter 10: Kidnap

**I do not own T.U.F.F. Puppy, it belongs to the genius Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon.  
**

**Chapter 10: Kidnap**

Kiwi_Jr: I better go back to my Panther form.

Kitty: Yes, and we must go to T.U.F.F. to tell The Chief about Weskor.

Kiwi_Jr: We'll have to tell him how's he looks like, they'll find out anyway eventually.

Kiwi_Jr pressed some buttons from his watch and got back to his Panther form, they headed to T.U.F.F. They told The Chief everything about Weskor but omitted the part where they met The Obsever and Kiwi_Jr's true form.

Chief: Weskor it's an Alien?

Kiwi_Jr: Sorry for not telling you before Chief, I didn't know how to do so.

Chief: That's ok, we understand, but now I understand why we never heard of him before.

Dudley: We better send more agents to look for him.

Kiwi_Jr: The less agents, the better. If Weskor finds out we are looking for him he may attack them, and I don't want to risk lives.

Dudley: That's a good point.

Kitty: Chief, let us patrol the city!

Chief: Are you sure?

Kitty: Absolutely!

Kiwi_Jr: Actually, if we three are together, he might attack us and give us a chance to catch him.

Dudley: Right, please Chief let us do it!

Chief: Alright alright, but be careful ok?

Kitty: We'll be Chief!

Chief: You had a long day today, go home, rest and be here tomorrow morning.

Dudley: Will do!

They all headed home to have rest for the next day, Peg made the boys best dinner and showed Kiwi_Jr his new room, she added another bed to Dudley's room.

Peg: I hope you like the room, sorry I couldn't make you a separate one.

Kiwi_Jr: Don't worry peg, I'll be great here.

Dudley: Great, we'll be roomies!

They talked a bit before sleeping.

Dudley: Tell me, how's your world?

Kiwi_Jr: It's very similar to this one, except that we are all humans there.

Dudley: I would feel very lost there.

Kiwi_Jr: Not really, I think you would fit just fine.

Dudley: And, is there someone else you miss besides your brother?

Kiwi_Jr: Yeah, My friends and… my girlfriend.

Dudley: You have a girlfriend?

Kiwi_Jr: Yes, she's my soulmate, I really love her.

Dudley: She's very lucky to have someone like you.

They stared at the ceiling for a few moments.

Kiwi_Jr: So, do you like someone… Maybe from work?

Dudley's face turned red.  
Dudley: I… I don't know what are you talking about.

Kiwi_Jr: Come on Dudley, I won't tell anyone, I promise.

Dudley: I really don't know what are you talking about.

Kiwi_Jr: I saw how you look at Kitty, that look it's of someone in love.

Dudley: What, Kitty? We are just friends!

Kiwi_Jr: You can't fool me, the sooner you admit it, the sooner I'll stop bothering.

Dudley: You know what, (Yawn) I'm very tired, sleep well!

Kiwi_Jr: Dudley, you can't just…!

But Dudley started to fake snoring, he obviously wasn't going to talk that night so Kiwi_Jr let him be.

The next morning, Dudley waked up with a lot of energy, after a quick breakfast, they headed to T.U.F.F. Dudley talked on the way there about how exciting would be the patrolling but not a word about last night, Kiwi_Jr didn't ask anything about it either, he didn't want to start a fight, he would let Dudley to talk when he's ready to admit it.

Once there, they found Kitty outside, she was waiting for them.

Kitty: What took you so long?

Dudley: Sorry, we came as fast as we could.

Kitty got into the Mobile.

Kiwi_Jr: Wait, I have to give something to Keswick, I'll be right back!

Kiwi_Jr run as fast as he could inside the building.

Kitty: You know what it's he going to give him?

Dudley: No clue.

Kiwi_Jr got back ten minutes later.

Kiwi_Jr: I'm back, sorry!

Dudley: What did you…?

Kiwi_Jr: It's a surprise, now let's go, we have a city to patrol!

Kitty and Dudley were confused, but didn't say anything more. They started to patrol Petropolis, checked every corner but there was no trace of him.

Dudley: Where can be he? We checked all Petropolis but we didn't find him.

Kitty: All but this place, this building been abandoned for a long time, if he isn't here…

Kiwi_Jr: He's hiding outside the city, let's investigate.

It was a huge building, near the exit of Petropolis, no one could tell what was before.  
They got in the building with their blasters and Lightsaber ready, they checked every room, one by one sticking together and finally they got to the final room.

Kitty: He's not here either…

Kiwi_Jr: Then, he's not on the city, we must check outside.

Dudley: But how…

Suddenly, something broke in through the window and pushed Kitty and Kiwi_Jr, making them to hit the wall, Kiwi_Jr got up and looked at it.

Kiwi_Jr: That's Weskor's tentacle!

Kitty: Dudley, get out of there!

But Dudley didn't move, he was looking to the tentacle like looking for something.

Kiwi_Jr: Dudley, what are you doing?

Dudley: It must have a weak point… There!

There was a big red weak point.

Kiwi_Jr: Leave it to me!

He started to create a lighting to attack it, but the tentacle moved fast and attacked him, making him to lose his lighting. Kitty and Dudley prepared to shot the weak point but the tentacle grabbed Dudley from his leg and made him to fall to the floor.

Kitty: Dudley!

Kitty ran towards him, but the tentacle started to drag him, taking him out of the building.

Dudley: Kittyyyyy!

Kitty: Nooo Dudley!

Kiwi_Jr and Kitty hurried to the broken wall from where the tentacle came from, but there was nothing, it just disappeared with Dudley…

Kitty: Where did they go!

Kiwi_Jr: Not sure… He managed to kidnap him… But don't worry, he won't kill him.

Kitty: How can you be so sure? – there were tears coming out from her eyes.

Kiwi_Jr: He did it to lure us to a trap.

* * *

**It seems that its all lost for our favourite dog, or maybe not? only one way to find out!**

**Reviews make me happy, you want me to be happy? :)  
**


	11. Chapter 11: The Secret Hideout

**I do not own T.U.F.F. Puppy, it belongs to the genius Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon.**

**Chapter 11: The Sectet hideout**

Dudley was on a large tunnel, still being dragged by the tentacle, but it slowed down, he couldn't let being taken, so he got his blaster ready, aimed for the weak point and shot. It was a direct hit and seemed to work, Weskor's tentacle shaked, making Dudley to lose aim and started to drag him faster. But he didn't give up, he aimed to the weak point again, it was difficult this time but hit it again, this time, the Tentacle hit Dudley the walls almost making him to drop his blaster, but he didn't give up and tried to hit it again, but before he could do so, the Tentacle shaked again and this time Dudley lost his blaster, he was now defenseless.

It was the end of the tunnel, the Tentacle got into a hole on the floor, Dudley tried to resist but it forced him to the hole.

Dudley woke up inside a chamber, he tried to move but he was tied up on a chair, soon afterwards the door opened and a couple of robotic guards came in with Weskor behind.

Weskor: You scum finally woke up, enjoying your time on my secret hideout?

Dudley: I have a name you know!

Weskor: As if you deserved to be called by your name, you are inferior, I'll erase you and your ''People'' from the face of the universe!

Dudley: Then why didn't you kill me yet?

Weskor: You still being useful, your friends surely want to find you, I lure them here and kill all of you at the same time.

Dudley: You are making a mistake underestimating them Weskor!

Weskor: We'll see about that.

Weskor turned around and exit the chamber, but before leaving, he looked at Dudley one last time.

Weskor: I hope you don't mind if I leave some androids to watch you, enjoy yourself.

He left laughing while one of the androids closed the door.

Dudley tried to move, but it was useless, he couldn't free himself and even if he could, the androids would shot him. All he could do now was think.

Dudley: Sorry guys, I let you down… Kiwi_Jr, I should have listened to you…  
He tried to hold back the tears.

Dudley: Kitty… If only I could see you one more time… I would tell you how much you… You… You mean to me…

He couldn't hold back the tears anymore, he was very sad and regretful.

* * *

**Ok, who can tell from where it's this scene? :D  
**

**Review to answer!  
**


	12. Chapter 12: Kitty's Secret room

**I do not own T.U.F.F. Puppy, it belongs to the genius Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon.  
**

**Chapter 12: Kitty's Secret Room**

Kitty: Are we really going back to T.U.F.F. Without looking for Dudley?

Kiwi_Jr: You saw what happened, they vanished, Weskor's Tentacle can move very fast. All we can do now its wait.

Kitty: He will kill him!

Kiwi_Jr: No he won't, trust me! Weskor already did this before, He kidnapped my brother or one of my friends, he contacted me and tried to kill me when I went there to save them. He will do the same thing, he wants me dead first.

Kitty: I hope you're right, I trust you.

Kitty was very worried about Dudley, and Kiwi_Jr noticed this, so after getting out the mobile, he hugged her. She really didn't except it.

Kiwi_Jr: I'm worried about him to, I give you my word, we'll find him and make Weskor pay for this.

Kitty: Yes, he'll regret it!

He let her go, and then she smiled.

Kitty: Thanks Kiwi_Jr.

They told The Chief the bad news.

Chief: What! And you say that he may have taken him to his hideout?

Kiwi_Jr: Probably, So when we find Dudley, we'll find the hideout too.

Keswick: I hope Agent Pu-Pu-Puppy its ok.

Kitty: Don't worry, he's surely ok.

Kiwi_Jr: I have to tell Peg, she won't like this. She didn't even wanted Dudley to be a secret agent to begin with.

Kitty: Chief, can I go to my apartment, I need to do something.

Chief: Sure Agent Katswell, take your time.

Kiwi_Jr and Kitty got out of the office.

Kiwi_Jr: You go ahead, I have to speak to Keswick.

He caught Keswick as soon as he got out of the office.

Kiwi_Jr: Keswickm how's… You know.

Keswick: Oh yes, I think I have the materials to make your invent.

Kiwi_Jr: Great! I know it will take time to make it, but I think we'll need it soon.

Keswick: I'll do it as fast as I can.

Kiwi_Jr: Thanks.

Keswick: Oh, and here's the smo-smo-smoke bomb you asked!

Kiwi_Jr: Thanks Keswick!

Keswick: Use it wisely, I only made one.

Kiwi_Jr: I will.

Kiwi_Jr headed to Dudley's house to tell Peg about Dudley, who of course didn't take the bad news well…

Peg: What! – She then Fainted.

Kiwi_Jr laid her on the couch and put a hot wet towel on her head, she wasn't going to wake up soon, so he decided to pay Kitty a visit and called T.U.F.F. to tell them to send an agent to comfort Peg in case she wakes up before he goes back.

Once on kitty's apartment he ringed the bell, she finally answered after a few moments.  
Kitty: Oh, it's you Kiwi_Jr.

She opened the door and let him in. he sat down.

Kiwi_Jr: So… how are you?

Kitty: How can I be? Dudley it's missing, we don't know where's that monster it's  
keeping him or what it's he doing to him! I don't want to wait, we should be looking for  
him!

Kiwi_Jr: Kitty calm down, he may be miles away from here, we don't have a choice!

Kitty: I know but… I'm worried…

Kiwi_Jr: You think I'm not worried too? He's my friend too and always supported me.

Kitty: I wasn't saying that you weren't, you look very sure of yourself, that's why I  
trust you.

Kiwi_Jr: We'll rescue him Kitty, try to relax a bit.

Kitty: You're right, I'll have a cup of tea, you want one?

Kiwi_Jr: I'm fine, thanks.

She left and Kiwi_Jr looked around, Kitty replaced all the stuff that Dudley broke on his first visit, all but the photo album, but when he turned around, he saw a door half open, he went to close it but when he got near it he saw a weird red light coming from there. ¿Was someone or something watching them? He got in to investigate, but when he turned on the light, he found something else, he shouldn't had enter the room.

The room was filled with Scale made Dudley dolls and photos of him, and the red light? It was a giant heart with Dudley's face on the middle. Kiwi_Jr couldn't believe his eyes, he tried to leave before kitty come back, but when he turned around, she was there.

Kitty: What are you doing!

Kiwi_Jr: Sorry, I didn't mean to! I saw something strange and wanted to investigate what it was!

Kitty: Get out of there!

Kiwi_Jr hurried to get out of the room, as soon as he did, Kitty closed the door and turned around. Her face has very red.

Kiwi_Jr: I'm sorry, I promise I won't tell anyone!

Kitty: No one was supposed to see that!

Kiwi_Jr: I know I know…

Kitty: Now you'll laugh of me, you'll laugh and then tell everyone! - Her face couldn't be more red.

Kiwi_Jr: What! I would never do that! I give you my word!

Kitty: you promise?

Kiwi_Jr: I promise.

She calmed down.

Kitty: You must think that I'm crazy.

Kiwi_Jr: Of course not, you remind me of Heloise!

Kitty: Who?

Kiwi_Jr: Never mind, the point it's that I think it's cute, you like him so you made a whole room just for him.

Kitty: You do?

Kiwi_Jr: Yeah, That's what's love about!

Kitty: Thanks, you are a true friend!

Kiwi_Jr: So, after you drink your tea we should go back to T.U.F.F. In case Weskor  
contact us.

Kitty: Yes.

After the tea, they headed to T.U.F.F. But Kiwi_Jr saw something moving on the alley to  
Kitty's apartment, they went to investigate and, for their surprise, it was Dudley!

Dudley: Hey there!

Kitty: Dudley!

She rushed towards him to hug him, but Dudley stopped her.

Dudley: Please no hugs, I'm badly injured. Escape wasn't easy!

Kitty: How did you escaped?

Dudley: Well…

Kiwi_Jr: Kitty, move!

Kiwi_Jr pushed her away and punched Dudley on his head, making it to come out, he was a robot!

Kiwi_Jr: I knew he was a fake, he would never say no to one of your hugs.

Kitty fell on her knees, how come that she didn't realize that it wasn't Dudley?

Kitty: But… but

Kiwi_Jr: Don't blame yourself, you were just too happy to see him that you couldn't think straight.

He put a hand on her shoulder.

Kiwi_Jr: Now get up and let's go find Dudley.

Kitty was surprised to hear that.

Kitty: What, how?

Kiwi_Jr: Weskor just contacted us, this android has Dudley's scent so I can track Dudley with my Anodite powers!

In a blink of an eye she was up, she had a big smile in her face.

* * *

**Anyone of you can tell me from where did I got the idea for the secret room? :)**

**You only have to review to answer ^_^  
**


	13. Chapter 13: Saving Agent Puppy

**I do not own T.U.F.F. Puppy, it belongs to the genius Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon.  
**

**Chapter 13: Saving Agent Puppy**

Kitty: Can't you go faster?

Kiwi_Jr: I need to concentrate, I'm going as fast as I can!

Kiwi_Jr was levitating and Kitty was following him with five meters of distance, they were a few kilometers away from Petropolis, using Fake Dudley's head as a reference, Kiwi_Jr was leading Kitty to an unknown destination, neither of them knew how far they were from the hideout, but they were hoping to get there soon.

25 minutes later…

Kitty: Are you sure where we are going?

Kiwi_Jr: Trust me, my Anodite powers never failed me. – He answered without opening his eyes. – We are close, I can feel it.

Kitty: I hope so, Dudley it's counting on us.

10 minutes later, Kiwi_Jr started to slow down then stopped.

Kitty: What's wrong?

Kiwi_Jr: It's here.

Kitty: I don't see anything…

Kiwi_Jr: Of course not. – He said while putting his feet on the ground, the blue mana sphere covering the fake Dudley's head disappeared and it fell to the ground. - It's underground, that's why anyone saw the hideout.

Kitty: How are we going to get in?

Kiwi_Jr: Use the Mobile laser gun here. – He used the Lightsaber to make a cross on the ground. – Aim for the center, use all the energy.

Kitty did as requested and fired the laser on its maximum capacity. The Laser worked, it made a hole on the ground, revealing a secret base.

Kiwi_Jr: Well done, now let's get moving!

Kitty: Wait, shouldn't we call T.U.F.F. to ask for backup?

Kiwi_Jr: There's no time, by the time they get here, Weskor might lose interest on Dudley and kill him.

They got in moving fast but looking out for any ambush. They were on an unknown place, made of metal and concrete.

Kiwi_Jr: He usually builds the prisoner's Chamber on the last level, let's look for the stairs.

Kitty: There they are!

They used the stairs and went as down as they could, it only had one room, the Prisoner's Chamber.

Kitty: There's where Dudley must be!

Kiwi_Jr: Kitty wait! Look the walls!

The walls had some red lines, they were sensors.

Kitty: How are we going to get there, those sensors doesn't leave space to dodge them.  
Kiwi_Jr: Look at the screen here, the alarm will only go on if the sensors catch anything non-human.

Kitty: What? How am I supposed to get through them? Not to mention Dudley!

Kiwi_Jr: I have a plan.

He turned back to his human form and looked at Kitty.

Kiwi_Jr: But you have to trust me.

Kitty: I do, you have all my trust.

Kiwi_Jr: Then don't get surprised when I do this.

He put his hand on her shoulder and closed his eyes, he was doing something to Kitty.

Kitty: What are you doing?

Kiwi_Jr: Trust me, does it hurt?

Kitty: No, it just tickles.

Kitty started to change slowly into a human, after a moment, she was a full human.

Kiwi_Jr: Now, take a look to yourself.

She looked at her hands, then touched face, her claws was gone, so were her cat ears and teeth

Kitty: What did just…?

Kiwi_Jr: You are a human, you can now get through the sensors now.

Kitty: I didn't know you could do that!

Kiwi_Jr: I always have a plan, come on, let's save Dudley!

They headed to the chamber and, as Kiwi_Jr planned, the sensors didn't make the alarm go on. They got to the door and kicked it down.

Kitty: Dudley!

Dudley: Kitty, it's that really you?

Kiwi_Jr: Look out!

The two androids guarding Dudley got ready to fire, but Kitty shot them down before Kiwi_Jr could even get his anodite powers ready. She then run towards Dudley and started to untie him, as soon as he was free she hugged him.

Kitty: Dudley, you have no Idea how happy I am for seeing you!

Dudley: I … can't… Breathe…

Kitty: Sorry.

Her face was all red, so was Dudley's

Kiwi_Jr: Glad you're ok Dudley.

Dudley: I'm confused, why does Kitty looks different?

Kiwi_Jr: I had to turn her to a human, the sensors detected all non-human things, I'll do the same to you now.

He put his hand on Dudley's shoulder, closed his eyes and in a few moments, he was a human too.

Kitty: Wow Dudley, you look so good!

Dudley: Thanks Kitty, you too!

They blushed.

Kiwi_Jr: Ok now, we have to get out of here before…

Dudley: Wait, why am I wearing pants!

Kiwi_Jr: Dudley, You'll have to wear pants while you're human.

Dudley: I don't like pants, I'm going to…

Kiwi_Jr and Kitty: KEEP YOUR PANTS ON!

Dudley: Ok ok, you don't have to yell at me.

Kiwi_Jr stared at the destroyed androids.

Kitty: What's wrong Kiwi_Jr?

Kiwi_Jr: These androids and Dudley's fake robot… This base it's a robot factory!

Dudley and Kitty: WHAT!

* * *

**They found the factory, but where are the androids?  
**

** Reviews are welcome! :D  
**


	14. Chapter 14: Petropolis Under Attack!

**I do not own T.U.F.F. Puppy, it belongs to the genius Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon.  
**

**Chapter 14: Petropolis Under Attack!**

Dudley: A robot factory?

Kiwi_Jr: Yes, he doesn't trust on anyone, he only uses androids for his army.

Kitty: But, there wasn't anything from the entrance to here, just this two guards.

Kiwi_Jr: He let us in… But he won't let us leave.

Dudley: Guys, look!

Dudley was pointing to the window where there was a small group of androids getting ready to attack.

Kiwi_Jr: Get down!

As soon as the trio got to the floor, the androids started to shot. They had blasters instead of arms. Dudley, Kitty and Kiwi_Jr were pinned down, couldn't strike back.

Kiwi_Jr: I have a plan, stand up and shot them when I say!

Kitty: What are you…?

Kiwi_Jr raised his hand, creating a blue mana shield and stood up, the shield blocked all of the androids attacks.

Kiwi_Jr: Now shot them, you can shot through the shield, it just blocks incoming fire!

Kitty and Dudley stood up and counter-attacked, in matter of moments, all the androids were destroyed. They got out of the chamber.

Kitty: We need backup!

Kiwi_Jr: I couldn't agree more, we have to destroy the androids and this factory before Weskor creates an army to destroy Petropolis!

Kitty was about to call T.U.F.F. But Kiwi_Jr stopped her.

Kitty: What are you doing?

Kiwi_Jr: I have to turn you back to your animal forms first!

He put a hand on Dudley's and Kitty's shoulder and, after a few seconds, they were dog and cat again.

Kiwi_Jr: Now call them.

Kitty tried to contact The Chief, but the signal was jammed.

Dudley: What's happening? The signal it's…

Kiwi_Jr: Jammed!

Weskor: That's right!

After hearing that voice, the trio slowly turned around, expecting to see Weskor in person, but it came from a big screen.

Kiwi_Jr: Weskor! Where are you! What have you done with the communications!

Weskor: Easy there, I'm on the perfect location to see the destruction of this pathetic city, and about your communications, you think I would let you to contact them and let them know about the invasion?

Dudley: Invasion?

Weskor: That's right, while your friends were busy rescuing you, I sent my army to destroy siege the city!

Kiwi_Jr: You…!

Weskor: Do you want to reestablish the communications? Well then, the Jamming Device it's a few blocks away from T.U.F.F. But you won't get there alive!

Kiwi_Jr: We'll see about that!

Weskor: I wish you luck!

The screen turned off, leaving the trio worried, was it true? Petropolis was really under attack?

Kitty: What are we going to do?

Kiwi_Jr: First of all we have to fight our way to the Jamming Device and make contact with T.U.F.F. Going there may be a trap but we don't have another choice.

Dudley: I hope my Mom and the civilians are ok…

Kitty: Don't worry Dudley, I'm sure that T.U.F.F. Saw the androids and evacuated the city.

Kiwi_Jr: She's right, an army that big should be detected easily.

Dudley: Yes, I think so…

Dudley tried to smile, but was still worried.

Kiwi_Jr: Before continuing, I'll install you a codec.

Dudley and Kitty: A what?

Kiwi_Jr: It's Nano-technology, it's like a small communicator, so we can be always in contact.

Dudley: That's a good idea!

Kiwi_Jr put his hands on their right ears and installed the Codecs.

Kiwi_Jr: Let's test them, I'll call you.

Kiwi_Jr put his finger on his ear.

(Codec) Kiwi_Jr: This is Kiwi_Jr, do you read me?

(Codec) Kitty: Loud and clear, this is amazing!

(Codec) Dudley: Why didn't you give us these things before?

(Codec) Kiwi_Jr: I didn't thought you would need them.

(Codec) Kitty: What do we have to do to call you when we want to?

(Codec) Kiwi_Jr: I assigned us a frequency, mine it's 141.08, Kitty you are 141.99 and Dudley, you are 141.86, don't forget them.

(Codec) Kitty: Got it!

(Codec) Kiwi_Jr: Now let's get moving, we have a city to save!

They cut the transmission and used the stairs to get back to the surface. The factory was almost empty, there were just a few guards but they were easily destroyed. They got out.

Dudley: That was easy!

Kiwi_Jr: All the androids are on Petropolis, it will be a war there.

Kitty: We better keep going, we have to assist the T.U.F.F. agents.

Kiwi_Jr: Kitty's right, we can't afford to…

Dudley: Kiwi_Jr, look out!

Dudley pushed Kiwi_Jr away and got hit by a laser shot.

Kitty: Dudley!

Kiwi_Jr: No!

Kiwi_Jr looked to where the shot came from, he saw the Android Sniper and attacked him with a blue energy blast, destroying it.

Kitty: Dudley, Dudley!

Dudley: Kitty… how bad does it looks…?

Kitty: It's just a scratch, don't worry you'll make it!

Dudley got hit on his left shoulder, his injury was bad and was bleeding out, Kitty looked at Kiwi_Jr, who looked worried… He didn't know what to do.

Kitty: Can't you do something!  
Kiwi_Jr: I would, but I need water and there's none in miles…!

Suddenly, a white light appeared on the sky and they heard a familiar voice.

Observer: That can be fixed!

Kiwi_Jr: Observer?

It was sunny until when, out of nowhere, clouds covered the sun and started to rain.  
Kiwi_Jr: Since when you…?

Observer: Quick, take what you need!

Kiwi_Jr used his water bending to take the water he needed and hurried to heal Dudley.

Kiwi_Jr put his hand covered with water on the injury and it turned white.

Kitty: Why it's the water white now?

Kiwi_Jr: It means it is working.

When he retired his hand from the injury, it was gone.

Kitty: Dudley… Wake up…

Dudley slowly opened his eyes.

Dudley: Kitty… Kiwi_Jr!

Kiwi_Jr: How are you feeling?

Dudley: I been better.

Kitty hugged him, she was crying of happiness.

Kitty: I'm so glad you are ok!

Dudley: Kitty…

They looked at each other with and unmistakable look, that was the look of two people in love. They were getting closer, they were about to kiss.

But a huge explosion coming from Petropolis stopped them.

Kiwi_Jr: Oh no, we have to go now!

Dudley: Yes… Kitty, Help me.

Kitty took his hand and helped him to stand up, they stared at each other, then to their hands still holding. Neither of them wanted to let the hand go, but they finally did.

Dudley: Thanks Kiwi_Jr.

Kiwi_Jr: I should be thanking you Dudley, you saved my life. But I couldn't have saved you if The Observer didn't create the rain for me.

Observer: I did what I had to do, now go save Petropolis!

Kiwi_Jr: Observer, how's the portal research doing?

Observer: Still working on that, I'll let you know when it's ready.

Kiwi_Jr: Thanks for all your help!

Observer: You are welcome.

The white light disappeared.

Dudley: I wonder what that explosion was…

Kiwi_Jr: There's only one way to find out!

* * *

**Now this is where the action takes place!**

** Don't be afraid to leave your review ^_^  
**


	15. Chapter 15: The Battle For Petropolis

**I do not own T.U.F.F. Puppy, it belongs to the genius Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon.**

**Chapter 15: The Battle for Petropolis**

Kiwi_Jr: I better transform into a Panther again.

He became a Panther again and they all got to the T.U.F.F. Mobile and headed to Petropolis as fast as they could. After twenty minutes they got close enough to see Petropolis, and it wasn't a pretty sight.

Kitty: This can't be truth!

Petropolis was being destroyed, there were explosions all around, most of the buildings had missing parts.

Dudley: I hope they got to evacuate in time!

Kiwi_Jr: I hope that too, I wouldn't forgive myself if anyone dies because of me…

Kitty: It's not your fault…

Kiwi_Jr: Yes it is! I wasn't strong enough to stop him, even with my brother's help, he was too strong, I… I…

Kitty: Stop it and hear me! This is not your fault! You couldn't do anything to prevent him from coming here but you followed him instead of letting him go away.

Dudley: Kitty's right, besides, we are here to help you!

Kiwi_Jr: I know and I appreciate that but… This wasn't your fight, it's mine.

Dudley: He messes with Petropolis, he messes with us!

Kitty: He messes with our friend, he messes with us!

Kiwi_Jr: Thanks guys!

Kitty: Now put yourself together and get ready to fight for Petropolis, we arrived!

They stopped, now they had to find a way to get to the Jamming device now that there was debris everywhere, but when they got out the car, a small group of androids walked from the other side of the street and started to shot at them. They run to hide behind a building and started to shot at them, Kiwi_Jr, who had no blaster, reflected the incoming fire with his Lightsaber.

Dudley: Why don't you attack them with those blue balls of yours?

Kiwi_Jr: I would be exposed, it's safer if I reflect the shots or shot at them with a weapon, but I don't have a blaster.

Kitty: I think there's one on the glove compartment but…

Kiwi_Jr started to run towards the mobile while dodging the attacks, he got in the car and looked for the blaster, once he found it he hurried out the car, but as soon as he got out, the mobile exploded. He was caught by the explosion.

Dudley: Kiwi_Jr!

Dudley and Kitty shot at the androids, destroying all of them. They ran towards kiwi_Jr.

Dudley: Kiwi_Jr, are you ok?

Kiwi_Jr: Yeah, I just fell… but the mobile…

Kitty: I know… He have to run now, luckily we are just a few blocks away.

They helped Kiwi_Jr to get up and ran as fast as they could, fighting their way to the Jamming device. They had to save what was left of Petropolis.

Suddenly.

Dudley: Look!

There were a small group of T.U.F.F. Agents fighting against the androids.

Kiwi_Jr: We have to help them!

They started to shot the androids, who didn't expect an attack from behind and were overwhelmed easily.

T.U.F.F. Agent: Look, It's Agent Katswell, Agent Puppy and Kiwi_Jr too!

Kiwi_Jr: looks we got in time!

Dudley: You managed to evacuate the city before the attack?

T.U.F.F. Agent: Yes, luckily we saw them miles away and were coming from one direction, so we evacuated the citizens before they got here.

Dudley: My mom it's ok then?

T.U.F.F. Agent: Yes she is, she was one of the first to be evacuated, she was still unconscious.

Dudley: Unconscious?

Kiwi_Jr: I told her you where captured by Weskor, sorry.

Dudley: It's ok, you didn't have another choice.

T.U.F.F. Agent: What are these things anyway? Where did they come from?

Kiwi_Jr: To make the story shorter, Weskor.

T.U.F.F. Agent: Weskor? How did he manage to build an army this fast?

Kiwi_Jr: I believe he started to build a factory as soon as he got here. But we don't have time for that now, we have to destroy jamming device that it's blocking the communications between us.

T.U.F.F. Agent: We were looking for that too, do you know where it is?

Kiwi_Jr: Two blocks away from T.U.F.F. Are you coming with us?

T.U.F.F. Agent: I think it's better if we look for citizens who didn't manage to escape in time or support any other group of agents we find.

Kitty: Ok, good luck then! We are going to reestablish the communications.

T.U.F.F. Agent: Good luck to you too, you'll need it.

They separated, they were getting closer to the Jamming device, destroying all the androids they saw. But they soon got surrounded, they were too many.

Dudley: Please tell me you got a plan.

Kiwi_Jr Thought for a few seconds.

Kiwi_Jr: I do, get ready!

The Androids were about to shot, But before they started to open fire, Kiwi_Jr Casted a Blue Shield.

Kiwi_Jr: Follow me.

They moved closer to the androids, whose attacks were blocked. They got near to them.  
Kiwi_Jr: Ready?

Dudley and Kitty got their weapons ready and nodded. Kiwi_Jr got his smoke bomb out from his pocket.

Kiwi_Jr: Here and everywhere!

He threw the smoke bomb to the floor, causing it to explode and cover them. The androids where shooting at blind now. When the smoke cleared, the trio was gone and a part of the androids were destroyed.

They arrived to an old warehouse.

Dudley: Wow Kitty, I never saw you use your claws like that bef…

He couldn't finish the sentence, Kitty grabbed him and kissed him!

Dudley of course kissed her back, he wanted to kiss her for a long time now, and so did she.

Kiwi_Jr: Guys, I think it's cute you finally kissed but… there's a war out there!

Dudley: I suppose it was now or never, right?

Kitty: Can I kiss him again?

Kiwi_Jr: You can kiss whenever you want after we save Petropolis, do you think you can wait for a little longer?

Dudley: Ok, I can wait a bit more, after all, I waited for a long time to finally kiss her, a little more time won't be nothing compared for all the time we'll have.

Kitty: I couldn't have said that better Dudley.

They looked the warehouse.

Kiwi_Jr: It has to be here, it's the only place big enough to hide something.  
Dudley: Lets go in!

Kiwi_Jr: Yes, You and Kitty open the doors, I'll be on the middle ready for any surprise that Weskor prepared for us.

Dudley and Kitty started to slowly open the doors and Kiwi_Jr got ready his Anodite powers. Once open they were surprised to find nothing but the Jamming device inside.

Dudley: There's nothing here?

Kiwi_Jr: Keeps your eyes open, it might be a trap.

They stepped in, checking every corner. They didn't find anyone or anything inside.

Kiwi_Jr: Dudley, go watch the entrance, Kitty, you better step back a little.

Dudley got out and Kitty moved away from Kiwi_Jr a bit. Kiwi_Jr started to create a lighting, once ready, he shot to the Jamming device, destroying it.

Kitty: You did it!

Kiwi_Jr: Kitty, come back, don't go any closer!

She didn't hear him, and got closer to the device to inspect it.

Kitty: Why? It destroyed now, what can happen?

Kiwi_Jr: I just have a bad feeling.

Kitty: It's safe, I'll check if we reestablished the communications… Chief come in, Chief!

Chief: Agent Katswell! It seems the communications are back on!

Kitty: Yes, we found the Jamming device and destroyed it!

Chief: Excellent! You found agent Puppy too?

Kitty: Yes, we found him, he's doing fine and it's with us too.

Chief: Good… Keswick says he have something important to Kiwi_Jr, tell him to come.

Kitty: Kiwi_Jr, come here!

Kiwi_Jr: What's up? Oh hi Keswick!

Keswick: Kiwi_Jr, I finished your invention, you can come to pi-pi-pick it up whenever you want!

Kiwi_Jr: That's great news! I'll come to pick it up right now, thanks Keswick!

Keswick: You don't have to thank me, your invention see-see-seems to work properly.

Kiwi_Jr: I'll be there ASAP, we'll need it to save the city! – Keswick left and The  
Chief came back- Kitty, I'll tell Dudley the news!

Kitty: Ok but, what it's that invention of yours?

Kiwi_Jr: You'll see.

Kitty: I'll be right here talking to The Chief.

Kiwi_Jr: Ok, don't let your guard now.

He went outside and told Dudley about the invention.

Dudley: It's finished? And what is it?

Kiwi_Jr: I don't want to ruin the surprise.

Dudley: And Kitty?

Kiwi_Jr: She's inside talking to The Chief, let's all go to T.U.F.F.

Suddenly, Dudley was receiving an incoming call, he picked it up and for their surprise, it was Weskor!

Weskor: Idiots! Kiwi_Jr, you shouldn't have come there!

Dudley: What did he mean by that…?

Dudley and Kiwi_Jr: Kitty!

They both got into the warehouse, Kitty was still next to the device, which seemed like about to blow!

Dudley: Kitty, get out of there!

Kitty: I can't move, help me Dudley!

Dudley started to run towards her, but Kiwi_Jr knew he wouldn't make it and tried to make a blue mana shield around the device. As soon as he made the shield, the device exploded, breaking the shield. The explosion caught Kitty and sent her away a few meters, and a piece of the device hit Dudley on the head, knocking him out.

Kiwi_Jr: Oh no, please no!

Kiwi_Jr ran to Dudley, he was just unconscious, but Kitty was mortally wounded. He ran outside and grabbed all the water he could and ran inside again.

Kiwi_Jr: I won't let you die, I promise I won't!

* * *

**Okay, this is where you light your torches and start looking for my house XD**

** But if you don't want to kill me, give me your review :)  
**

**End of Chapter 15**


	16. Chapter 16: The MCV

**I do not own T.U.F.F. Puppy, it belongs to the genius Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon.  
**

**Chapter**** 16: The M.C.V.**

Dudley slowly opened his eyes, he didn't know where he was, but he did know he had a terrible headache and couldn't get up. His sight was blurred, he barely see a thing. But then, he saw the place where the Device exploded and remembered everything, a piece of it hit him hard on the head leaving him unconscious and…

Dudley: (Kitty!)

He found her right next to him, she was breathing very slowly, which made Dudley feel relieved, she isn't dead and she won't be, she's very strong. He reached her hand with his and squeezed it softly, He wasn't going anywhere, he looked at her face and saw that she was calm, her body wasn't as hurt as he feared. Dudley couldn't keep her eyes away from her, he watched her for a few minutes before remembering about Kiwi_Jr, he looked towards the door where Kiwi_Jr was fighting an android, after destroying it, he reflected incoming shots with his lightsaber and attacking with his Anodite powers when he could. Dudley wanted to help him but he couldn't get up, all he could do was watch while Kiwi_Jr fights with who know how many androids.

But then, Dudley saw a couple of androids coming from the back entrance, they ignored Dudley and Kitty and went straight to Kiwi_Jr. Luckily, Dudley found his blaster close by, he reached it with his free hand and shot them both before they could shot. Kiwi_Jr turned around confused, he then looked at Dudley and a big smile appeared on his face.

Kiwi_Jr: Dudley, thanks god you are awake!

He reflected a few more shots before run towards him.

Kiwi_Jr: I was so worried about you two, after the device exploded I thought you were dead, you can't believe how relieved I was when I found you breathing! – He helped Dudley to get up while saying this. – I healed Kitty first, she was on a horrible state, I barely saved her life. But when I was about to heal you, we were ambushed, so I put you on a safe place and fought back.

Dudley tried to say something, but he couldn't, like if he forgot how to talk!

Kiwi_Jr: Oh no, I think the hit on your head made you mute, hold on, I'll fix you!

They headed to the door where a few androids still left, Kiwi_Jr and Dudley destroyed all of them. Kiwi_Jr then took some water from the rain and put his hand on Dudley's head and the water turned white, after a few moments, he put his hand away.

Kiwi_Jr: How are you feeling?

Dudley: Much better, thanks Kiwi_Jr, my headache left completely!

Kiwi_Jr: You are welcome, now come on, we have to take Kitty back to T.U.F.F. She needs Medical Assistance!

Dudley: You can't heal her?

Kiwi_Jr: I did what I could, but she now needs a Doctor, she doesn't have much time!

Dudley: Then what are we waiting for, let's go!

Kiwi_Jr: We don't have the Mobile, but fortunately T.U.F.F. isn't far away, we better go now before the androids find us. I already told The Chief the situation and he prepared the Infirmary.

They got back to where Kitty was, Kiwi_Jr took her.

Kiwi_Jr: I take her you cover me.

They headed to T.U.F.F. as fast as they could, ignoring the androids on the way and if they couldn't, Dudley destroyed them with a single shot of his blaster.

They finally reached the block where T.U.F.F. Was.

Dudley: We made it!

Kiwi_Jr: But look!

T.U.F.F. was completely surrounded by androids!

Dudley: Oh no, what are we going to do!

Kiwi_Jr looked his surroundings, thinking on a way in.

Kiwi_Jr: I got it, Dudley look at that building, I can make a Mana Bridge to get to the roof!

Dudley: Good thinking!

They got inside the building and ran towards the roof, once there, Kiwi_Jr left Kitty carefully on the floor and made a Mana Bridge with walls, connecting the Building with T.U.F.F.

Kiwi_Jr: I'll go first to make sure it's safe.

He started to walk fast, the androids didn't notice him, he got to the other side without a problem.

Kiwi_Jr: Now it's your turn, hurry!

Dudley took Kitty by her legs and back and started to walk slowly towards T.U.F.F.  
Kiwi_Jr: Don't worry Dudley, it won't collapse!

Dudley started to walk a little faster, but the androids saw him and started to shoot at him, but they couldn't get through the Mana Bridge.

Kiwi_Jr: Don't worry Dudley, they can't harm you, you are almost here!

Dudley got to the roof and Kiwi_Jr made the bridge disappear, they got in and reached the infirmary.

Doctor: Oh finally, where have you been? Leave the rest to us, you can go!

Dudley: But I want to stay beside her, I want…

But the Doctor took Kitty inside and closed the door behind him.

Dudley: Please, let me in!

The doctors ignored him.

Kiwi_Jr: They won't let you in Dudley…

Dudley: But… But… I want to be with her…!

Kiwi_Jr: There's nothing we can do but wait, don't worry Dudley, she'll be fine.

Dudley didn't say anything, Kiwi_Jr could see tears coming out from his eyes, he knows exactly how he feels, he have been on that situation before, when someone you love it's in danger and you can do anything but wait and hope she recovers. Kiwi_Jr was about to tell him something to cheer him up but was interrupted by Keswick.

Keswick: Oh there you are!

Chief: We didn't see you come in!

Kiwi_Jr: The whole building it's surrounded, we entered from the roof.

Chief: I see, good thinking. But I'm afraid we are trapped, they have us surrounded.

Keswick: Oh don't worry about th-th-that Chif, I have the solution!

Chief: You do?

Keswick: Well actually, it was Kiwi_Jr's idea.

Kiwi_Jr: That's right, show it to me Keswick!

Keswick: Follow me.

Kiwi_Jr turned around to face Dudley, who was still with his head down.

Kiwi_Jr: Come with us Dudley, you'll want to see this.

Dudley didn't move, to which Kiwi_Jr put his hand on his shoulder.

Kiwi_Jr: She'll be I promise, we got just in time.

Dudley looked at Kiwi_Jr, tears still coming out from his eyes.

Dudley: Just when we… Kiwi_Jr… She means everything to me, I… I don't want to lose her…

Kiwi_Jr: You won't, now come on, let's go see my invent.

Dudley nodded and followed Kiwi_Jr. They arrived to the underground where they found something under a big sheet.

Chief: Finally you are here, now then Keswick, show us what's under the sheet.

Keswick grabbed the sheet and took it away, under it was a car, a little bigger than the T.U.F.F. Mobile but it was blue and black, the car was similar to the T.U.F.F. Mobile.

Chief: What is this?

Kiwi_Jr walked around the car, he was very impressed, Keswick did a great job. He looked to where Keswick, Dudley and The Chief were.

Kiwi_Jr: Behold, the M.C.V.!

Chief: M.C.V.?

Kiwi_Jr: It stands for Mobil Catastrophic Vehicle.

Keswick: Now that I think about it, isn't Mobil and Vehicle red-red-redundant?

Kiwi_Jr: I'm not good with names, ok?

Keswick: Sorry…!

Chief: What does it do?

Kiwi_Jr: What doesn't it do? With the M.C.V. We'll be able to take out the factory and catch Weskor once and for all!

Kiwi_Jr looked to Dudley who was looking at the M.C.V. astonished.

Kiwi_Jr: Get in Dudley!

Dudley: What, where are we going?

Kiwi_Jr: To make sure Weskor doesn't hurt Kitty or anyone else anymore.

* * *

**The final Battle it's close, very close.  
**

** Reviews please! :)  
**


	17. Chapter 17: Taking Back Petropolis

**I do not own T.U.F.F. Puppy, it belongs to the genius Butch Hartman and** **Nickelodeon**.

**Chapter 17: Taking back Petropolis**

Dudley's face changed from sad to a confused look, after a few moments it changed to angry.

Dudley: He will regret doing this to my Kitty!

The Chief and Keswick were confused for the last thing that Dudley said but he ignored their look, he walked fast and got in the car. Kiwi_Jr, on the other hand, didn't move. He was standing there, like thinking on something.

Dudley: Kiwi_Jr, what's wrong?

Kiwi_Jr: I can't lie anymore, Chief, Keswick, I have something to tell you. Dudley, you can back me up.

Dudley: Wait, Kiwi_Jr, what are you going to…?

Before Dudley could finish, Kiwi_Jr touched his watch and got back to his human form.

Both Keswick and The Chief jumped of the surprise when they saw Kiwi_Jr's true form, they were speechless, they didn't know what to do. It was Dudley who talked first.

Dudley: Why did you have to do it now, couldn't you wait until the city was safe once again.

Kiwi_Jr: No Dudley, I hate lies. I couldn't wait anymore, besides, they deserve the truth.

The Chief quickly got his attention to Dudley.

Chief: Agent Puppy, did you know this?

Dudley: Yes, he told Kitty and me and…

Chief: Weren't you going to tell us? Look what happened to Agent Katswell, she's lucky to be alive!

Dudley: I promised not to tell anyone, besides, Kitty it's alive thanks to Kiwi_Jr, he saved us!

Chief: What about those strange machines that are destroying Petropolis?

Kiwi_Jr: That's Weskor doing, he built a factory miles outside Petropolis and with the M.C.V. whe can take it down!

Chief: How can we trust you, how do we know you aren't going to use it to destroy T.U.F.F.?

Dudley: I trust him Chief and I'm sure that Kitty does too. If I didn't I would have told you time ago.

The Chief thought for a few moments before talking again.

Chief: Alright, I'll trust you for a little longer… Please don't make me regret this decision.

Kiwi_Jr's smile couldn't be bigger.

Kiwi_Jr: I give you my word Chief, you won't regret it. We'll be going now and when we're back, Petropolis will be safe once again!

Kiwi_Jr got in the M.C.V. and started it.

Keswick: Dri-dri-drive safely guys, and good luck!

Dudley: Thanks Keswick.

Kiwi_Jr: We'll be back as soon as we can.

They got out the building running over the androids who where in front of the garage.

Kiwi_Jr: Dudley, press the red button over there!

He pressed it and an automatic blaster came out from the front of the M.C.V.

Kiwi_Jr: Destroy them all, we'll clean Petropolis before heading to the factory!

Dudley started to shot, destroying all the androids surrounding T.U.F.F. Now the Agents could get out.

They kept moving, destroying all the androids they found, soon the city was safe again, but it was too damaged.

Dudley: Petropolis it's safe once again… But it looks terrible. Luckily there was no one here when this happened…

Kiwi_Jr: Don't worry about Petropolis, once we catch Weskor I'll help to rebuild it. – He changed to a sad tone - It also hurts me seeing the city like this but first comes first. Call the chief, let him know that Petropolis its saved.

Dudley called the chief through his communicator.

Dudley: Chief, we destroyed all of the androids attacking Petropolis, the city its safe now.

Chief: Those are great news, I needed to hear some good news! I'm sending the rest of the agents to clean the city and look if you didn't miss one.

Dudley: How's Kitty?

Chief: She's ok now Agent Puppy, don't worry about her she's out of danger.

Dudley: That's a relief, as soon as we are done with Weskor, I'll go to see her!

Chief: Good luck!

Kiwi_Jr: Don't worry Chief, we'll be back on one piece!

Chief: If you catch Weskor, I won't doubt of you again Kiwi_Jr.

Kiwi_Jr smiled when he heard this.

Kiwi_Jr: He won't attack Petropolis again, I give you my word!

Dudley: We have to go, if Kitty wakes up before I get there tell her that I'll be there as soon as I can!

Chief: Will do, now go out there and show him the terrible mistake he made!

Dudley turned off the communicator.

Dudley: Step on it Kiwi_Jr, Weskor won't get away with this!

* * *

**Next Chapter will be the final battle!  
**

** Reviews please! :)  
**


	18. Chapter 18: The Last Stand

**I do not own T.U.F.F. Puppy, it belongs to the genius Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon.**

**Chapter 18: The Last Stand**

Kiwi_Jr: We'll arrive faster if I activate the turbo, out your seat belt on Dudley!

Kiwi_Jr pushed a button and the M.C.V. Started to go faster. It was so fast that they  
got to Weskor's Hideout in matter of minutes. But Kiwi_Jr parked far away from it and started to hit buttons from the car's computer.

Dudley: What are you doing? Why did you park far away from the Hideout?

Kiwi_Jr: I'm writing the coordinates from the factory. I hope Keswick installed the satellite.

Dudley: What satellite?

Kiwi_Jr: Yes, he did install it! Coordinates set, do you want to do the honors Dudley?

Dudley: What?

Kiwi_Jr: Hit the button to see why I called this baby Catastrophic!

Dudley hesitated, but hit the button.

M.C.V.: Warning, Ion cannon activated!

Suddenly, it started to rain.

Dudley: What the…?

That's the far he could get, strange white lasers started to surround the Hideout, it then started to approach in circles and finally, once in the center, a last giant Ion blast came from the sky, making the hole place explode. They could feel the shock wave.  
Kiwi_Jr: The factory won't be a menace to Petropolis anymore.

Dudley: What… What was that?

Kiwi_Jr: The Ion Cannon. It's the powerful weapon my agency has. Now everything it's…

Dudley: Kiwi_Jr? What's wrong?

Kiwi_Jr: Look!

Kiwi_Jr pointed to where the factory used to be. Something was moving real fast.

Dudley: What's that?

Kiwi_Jr: Damn, he still alive!

Dudley: How could he survive?

Kiwi_Jr: I don't know, but he won't escape! Get on the M.C.V. Dudley, We have to finish him!

They got on the M.C.V. and started to chase Weskor and his escort. They were soon enough to start shooting.

Kiwi_Jr: Shoot Dudley, blow his escort away!

Dudley's aim was excellent, he got rid of the escort without missing a single shot.

Kiwi_Jr: That was great Dudley, now nothing will get on our way!

But an android that was on Weskor's car got up and started to shoot at them. They tried to dodge the fires but one of them hit and destroyed the turret.

Kiwi_Jr: Damn! Try not to move too much Dudley. I'll take care of this!

Kiwi_Jr got up and started to attack with his Mana Blast. Weskor tried to dodge them but one of them hit the android anyway.

Kiwi_Jr: That was the last of them. Now let's take care of the monster.

Weskor looked back. His sunglasses were missing so they could see his demonic red eyes. He was badly injured but he didn't seem to care.

Weskor: You'll never catch me!

He put the car on auto-pilot and got up. It was his turn to attack. He raised his hand and casted his Darkness Wave over and over. Dudley managed to dodge all of them.

Kiwi_Jr: How come you are able to cast your powers? The Observer took all of your powers!

Weskor: Not all of them. You think I was going to let him steal my powers? I'm not like you, I don't let anyone take what it's mine!

The chase continued. Weskor attacking, Dudley dodging and Kiwi_Jr trying to hit Weskor until…

Dudley: Kiwi_Jr, Look!

They were heading to a cliff and Weskor didn't notice.

Kiwi_Jr: Keep going, don't let him look back!

They were getting closer and Weskor was improving his aim.

Dudley: Just a little more…

Weskor: Goodbye scum!

Kiwi_Jr attacked before Weskor, hitting him on his arm. Weskor covered the injury with his other hand and turned to drive the car. But when he did, he saw that he was about to fall from a cliff.

Dudley: Oh no, he noticed!

Kiwi_Jr: It doesn't matter, he's going too fast and won't have time to break!

Weskor tried to break but couldn't do it on time. He fell from the Cliff.

Weskor: Damn you Kiwi_Jr!

Dudley stopped near the edge.

Dudley: We… Did it?

Kiwi_Jr: Only one way to find out.

But before Kiwi_Jr could get off from the M.C.V. A giant tentacle grabbed the car.

Kiwi_Jr: Oh no, hang on Dudley!

The Tentacle dragged the M.C.V. Fast, it didn't let any of them react. They were soon falling from the cliff.

Kiwi_Jr: Dudley!

Kiwi_Jr casted a Mana Shield around them, when they hit the ground, they passed out.

Dudley woke up some time later. It was still raining. His sight was blurry. He looked around and saw that the M.C.V. was completely destroyed and Kiwi_Jr was nowhere to be seen. He tried to get up but his right leg was badly injured, he also had his left arm broken. Dudley could see Weskor's destroyed car not far away, so he got up ignoring the pain, took his blaster that was nearby and started to slowly walk there. It was time to end this, time to make him pay for what he did to Petropolis and Kitty. He was getting closer, soon he could see Weskor, lying on the floor face down. Dudley got close enough to don't miss the shot, it was hard to keep his hand steady when his whole body was hurting badly, and aimed to the head. He had his finger ready on the trigger.

Dudley: It's over… Monster!

What happened next was so fast that Dudley couldn't do anything to prevent it, Weskor stood up quick and kicked him on his chest, sending Dudley five meters away. Weskor walked towards him, once on his feet, he took a knife and stabbed Dudley on his chest.

Dudley almost passed out again, but he resisted. He also didn't scream of pain, he wasn't going to give him that satisfaction. He saw how Weskor's arm transformed into a tentacle and used it to grab Dudley. He surrounded him with his tentacles and lifted him up while then, his other arm transformed into a giant blade.

Weskor: Look at you, you barely can keep your eyes open, how pathetic! Once I get rid of you and my arch-nemesis Kiwi_Jr, I'm going to destroy this ''city'' and no one will stop me from taking over the Universe! Any last words?

Dudley: You… You won't get away… with this…

Weskor: Hmm… goodbye, Agent Puppy.

Weskor moved his blade, Dudley knew that this was the end, his only regret was not telling Kitty about his feeling earlier. But when Weskor was about to kill Dudley, a blue light cut Weskor tentacles, making Dudley to fall and Weskor to scream with pain. He fell on his knees, watching the place to where his hands used to be. There was a dark aura coming from his injuries, the tentacles surrounding Dudley and the blade disappeared in this aura. Dudley turned to see what saved him, it was Kiwi_Jr's Lightsaber!

The Lightsaber returned to his owner, who was running towards the two of them.

Kiwi_Jr: Dudley, hang on a little bit more!

Kiwi_Jr was badly hurt too, his left leg had a deep cut and was bleeding, and so was his chest. Once he got there, he took a look to Dudley, he saw the knife on his chest, his look changed from concern to anger and faced Weskor.

Kiwi_Jr: How dare you to hurt my friends Weskor! You crossed the line, I'm not going to forgive you for what have you done to Dudley and kitty!

Weskor: As if I care.

Kiwi_Jr: For all your crimes, you deserve a slow and painful death, but I'm not like you, I'm never going to be like you!

Weskor: You are always the same, weak… It doesn't matter if you kill me or not, somebody else will take my place. There can't be a Yin without a Yang, as long as there is goodness, darkness will rise. It's just a matter of time until someone kills you and takes over the Universe, you can't win forever!

Kiwi_Jr: You are wrong Weskor, light will always win over Darkness, it doesn't matter how dark the night is, there will always be a moon. I don't care how powerful my enemies are, I will stop them to keep the peace on the Universe, I'll be ready.

Weskor: Don't make me laugh, you really think you can be protecting the Universe forever? You'll eventually get tired and fall fighting, you…

Kiwi_Jr: That's enough!

Kiwi_Jr prepared a lighting, it was time to finish this.

Kiwi_Jr: Suck on this Weskor!

He put his fingers on Weskor's mouth and released it, causing Weskor's head to explode. His body fell to the ground and eventually vanished along side with the dark aura. Weskor was finally dead.

Kiwi_Jr, exhausted, fell on his knees. He let out a relief sigh, he finally beat Weskor, he was gone for good. He looked around and saw Dudley, still breathing but slowly.

Kiwi_Jr: Dudley… Dudley!

Kiwi_Jr got to where Dudley was, almost crawling. He put his hands on the knife.

Kiwi_Jr: This is going to hurt, but don't worry, it won't be for long, here, bite this piece of wood.

He put the wood in Dudley's teeth and started to pull the knife, Dudley closed his eyes and bitted the wood to calm the pain, soon, Kiwi_Jr managed to take out the knife and put it on his tuxedo.

Kiwi_Jr: It's what left of the monster, I'll take it back to my world. Now hold on, I'll heal you.

He took some rain and put his hands on the injury. A white light covered it, when Kiwi_Jr moved his hands, the injury was now almost healed.

Kiwi_Jr: It's the best I can do. Now let me take care of that arm.

But when he was about to heal him, they heard a noise. Like a helicopter!

They both looked up and a T.U.F.F. Copter was above them. It landed close to them and a T.U.F.F. Agent came out from it, he ran towards them.

Kiwi_Jr: How did you know we were here?

T.U.F.F. Agent: Agent Katswell told us to come here.

Kiwi_Jr: Kitty?

He looked to Dudley.

Kiwi_Jr: She's awake? – Dudley smiled.

T.U.F.F. Agent: Yes, and I see that Agent Puppy will need to go to the infirmary too.  
Kiwi_Jr: Yes he does. Help me to take him to the helicopter.

The T.U.F.F. Agent and Kiwi_Jr took Dudley to the helicopter, he almost falls on the way but the two of them grabbed him harder. They laid him in the helicopter and the T.U.F.F. Agent gave the order to the pilot to take off.

Kiwi_Jr: Wait. You aren't surprised by my look?

T.U.F.F. Agent: Not really. The Chief told us you looked a bit different, but I never imagined you like this. It doesn't matter how you look like, for me you are the same person who saved us.

Kiwi_Jr: Thank you, that means a lot to me!

T.U.F.F. Agent: You don't need to thank me. Now, if you excuse me, I have to talk to the pilot.

Kiwi_Jr: Sure, go ahead.

Kiwi_Jr watched him while as he left, he then sat next to Dudley.

Dudley: There's something… I don't understand. How… How did Kitty knew that we were here?

Kiwi_Jr: Remember the Codecs? – Dudley nodded- It can tell us where we are and our status too. When Kitty saw that you were in danger she must have told The Chief to send help.

Dudley: I wonder how she is…

Kiwi_Jr: You will soon find out. They will surely put you next to Kitty after they treat you, I'll make sure of that my dear friend.

Dudley gave him a big smile and looked out. He couldn't wait to see Kitty again. To make his waiting shorter, he closed his eyes and feet asleep. Kitty was on all of his dreams.

* * *

**You liked it? you should have because if not you couldn't have got here XD**

** One chapter to go, review please! :D **


	19. Chapter 19: A New Agent, A New Friend

**I do not own T.U.F.F. Puppy, it belongs to the genius Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon.  
**

**Final Chapter: A new Agent, A New Friend**

Three weeks passed since Weskor's death. Dudley and Kitty were almost fully recovered and inseparable, they were out the infirmary. Kiwi_Jr got back all of his powers and now have a new one: The ability to create portals to travel different worlds and universes. But he still didn't want to leave. He wanted to make sure that the city was what it used to be before The Monster's arrival. And now, the time to say goodbye was about to come.

The city was preparing for Kiwi_Jr's departure, they all know his true identity, they gathered on T.U.F.F. where The Chief was giving a speech. Kiwi_Jr, Kitty and Dudley were sitting behind.

Chief: And when we thought that it was all lost, Kiwi_Jr, alongside Agents Katswell and Puppy, saved us from the imminent doom!

Citizens: Thank you for everything!

Snaptrap: Yes, D.O.O.M.!

Chief: Not you rat!

Snaptrap: awww, no fair!

Chief: Where was I… Oh yes, this three heroes deserves our gratitude and we are now going to show them, come here Agent Katswell!

Kitty stood up and approached to The Chief. The Citizens applauded.

Chief: I give you this medal, for all your bravery and risking your life to save Petropolis.

Kitty: Thank you Chief, but I only did what I had to do. She waved to the citizens and head back to her chair. The Citizens applauded.

Chief: Agent Puppy, come here!

Dudley jumped in surprise.

Dudley: I didn't do it Chief, I swear!

Chief: No you idiot, come here to get your medal!

Dudley: Oh, ok!

Dudley stood up and approached to The Chief. The Citizens applauded.

Chief: I give you this medal, for all your bravery and risking your life to save Petropolis.

Dudley: Can I have bacon too?

Chief: We'll discuss it later.

Dudley: But I saved the city!

Chief: With help…!

Kitty and Kiwi_Jr: From us!

Dudley: But I want bacon!

Kitty: Dudley, sweetie, if you sit down, I'll get you all the bacon you can eat.

Dudley: Yes, I'm coming! Hai gee gee! – Dudley jumped and sit on his chair. The Citizens applauded.

Chief: And, last but not least, Kiwi_Jr, come here!

While he was approaching to The Chief, the citizens applauded and whistled.

Kiwi_Jr: Please guys, I did what I had to do and everyone else helped. I couldn't have made it if it wasn't for T.U.F.F.!

Chief: Kiwi_Jr, you came from an unknown place with a strange name. You saved us from the evil plans of Weskor. I think you deserve this, besides your medal.

The Chief gave him the medal and a badge.

Kiwi_Jr: A badge…? You mean…?

Chief: That's right, you are our newest member of T.U.F.F. and our first and only human agent!

Kiwi_Jr opened the badge and saw that it had the shape of a human head.

Kiwi_Jr: I don't know what to say but… Thank you Chief. It's an honor being part of T.U.F.F.

Chief: You deserve it kid, you are welcome to come here whenever you want, please come to visit us as soon as you can.

Kiwi_Jr: I will Chief – He looked to where Dudley and Kitty were – I have some loose ends to settle. – He looked back to The Chief – And you can give me a call if you need something.

Chief: You can be sure we will!

Kiwi_Jr smiled and moved his head to the citizens.

Kiwi_Jr: And thank you Petropolis, for your hospitality, I will miss you all.

The citizens applauded and whistled again. Kiwi_Jr then turned his head and head to where Dudley and Kitty were.

Kiwi_Jr: But I'll miss you the most my friends... Thanks for your help.

Kitty: It was nothing…

Dudley: Nothing? It was awesome! We were like, take that evil robots, and they were like, that does not compute bip, and you were like, it's all my fault, I should never let this happened and we were like…

Kiwi_Jr and Kitty: Ok, we get it!

Dudley: Sorry guys, but it was the best thing that happened to me!

Kiwi_Jr: I can notice that.

They all laughed.

Then, Kitty took Dudley's hands.

Kitty: It's just the start, give me time and I'll make you the happiest dog of the earth *Purr*

Dudley: I love when you purr Kitty.

Kitty: Get used to it because I'm going to do it a lot.

She leaned to kiss him, who didn't hesitate to return the kiss. After a few seconds, they broke the kiss, but remained hugged, staring at each other's eyes.

Kiwi_Jr: I also wish you luck with your future. It reminds me that I have a girlfriend to take care too so I better get going.

Kitty and Dudley looked at him.

Kitty: Already?

Kiwi_Jr: I had been missing for weeks. My people must be worried about me.

Dudley: We understand. But promise that you'll be back.

Kiwi_Jr: I promise, as I said, I have some loose ends to take care of here. – He blinked an eye to him without Kitty noticing. Dudley was confused by this.- But for now, I must go.

He walked downstairs, the residents of Petropolis left him some room. He then raised his hand in front of him and casted a portal. They all remained astonished by the sight.

Kiwi_Jr: This is it, I'm going now… But it won't be for long, I give you my word that I will…

He couldn't finish because Dudley and Kitty bounced on him with tears on their eyes.

Kitty: Take care Kiwi_Jr!

Dudley: And please bring bacon with you when you come back!

Kitty: Dudley!

Dudley: And take care too!

Kiwi_Jr was also crying.

Kiwi_Jr: You too my dear friends, you too…

They separated and Kiwi_Jr slowly walked to the portal, but before enter he waved a last time to his new friends.

Kiwi_Jr: I shall return to my second home as soon as I can!

With that said, he entered the portal and it vanished after Kiwi_Jr was in.

Nobody moved until some minutes later. But Dudley and Kitty remained there.

Dudley: What did he mean by ''Return to my second home as soon as I can'' I thought he was going to visit us first!

Kitty: He meant us by second home Dudley… Come on, let me make you some waffles!

Dudley: Alright!

* * *

This isn't actually the final chapter but it is the last one wit T.U.F.F. Puppy related. Next one it's just with my OCs. So if you liked them you have one chapter to go, if not, thanks for reading ^_^

Reviews are always welcome! :D


	20. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

At the Communications Center…

Kiwi: It's been more than a month since my brother disappeared… Where can he be?

Commander: Not only him but Weskor also disappeared, there is no trace of any of them.

Kiwi: I'm glad that he's gone… But it's such a mystery…

'You found him yet?'

Both Kiwi and the Commander turned to see a girl with long blond hair and blue eyes. She had a worried face.

Kiwi: Sorry Agent Torres, there is no sign of him.

Commander: We are doing what we can. He has to appear sometime, he never does something like this without thinking…

Kiwi: Actually he never planned to go into that hole…

Agent Torres: Hole… What hole?

Kiwi put his hand on his mouth.

Commander: You told me he followed Weskor out of the planet!

Kiwi: I didn't want to worry you, but you know him, he'll be fine.

Agent Torres: Fine? My boyfriend entered an unknown hole, who knows where could he be?

Kiwi: I know my brother, he'll be back!

Commander: Aren't you worried?

Kiwi: Yes I am, but I believe in him, and you should too.

The Commander and Agent Torres stared at each other with a doubtful expression. Finally they looked back to Kiwi.

Commander: Yes, you're right. We should…

Suddenly, the alarm went off.

Operator: Commander, we have strange readings coming from the downtown!

Commander: What? We must go to New Town now!

All the Agents grabbed their guns and headed to New Town as fast as they could.

20 Minutes later…

Commander: This is the place, but I don't see anything.

Kiwi: Keep your eyes open, it could be a trap.

Agent Torres: Nothing will happen without us noticing. I won't…

She couldn't finish the sentence, a portal appeared in front of them. Kiwi, by instinct, rushed to protect Agent Torres and prepared his green Lightsaber for whatever decided to appear from the portal. All the agents prepared to fire too.

Kiwi: Show yourself, who dares to come here?

'Someone who knows who you are exactly'

Everyone knew that voice, they were surprised to hear it again.

Commander: That voice…

Kiwi: It's…

Agent Torres: Kiwi_Jr…?

A foot come out from the portal, then an arm and soon the whole body followed. It was Indeed Kiwi_Jr!

Kiwi_Jr: Hello everyone, what's for dinner?

Commander: You are ok?

Kiwi: Brother, where have you been?

Kiwi_Jr: Just on another galaxy, a little far away from here. You will never guess what happened, it was…

He couldn't finish. Torres bounced on him and hugged him tight.

Agent Torres: Kiwi_Jr, I was so worried, I missed you!

Kiwi_Jr returned the hug. It's been a while since they were together.

Kiwi_Jr: I missed you too… Sorry for taking so long.

Torres moved her head so she could have a clear view of him.

Torres: Where exactly where you hun?

Kiwi_Jr: I'll explain everything once we are back to the agency, yes?

She nodded.

Kiwi: May I interrupt?

Both of them were surprised to hear his voice, they forgot where they were. They broke the hug. Their faces were all red.

Kiwi_Jr: Go ahead…

Kiwi: You found Weskor?

Kiwi_Jr smiled.

Kiwi_Jr: Of course I did _hermano_.*

Kiwi: Well? Where is him?

Kiwi_Jr approached to his brother and put a hand on his shoulder.

Kiwi_Jr: My Dear brother, he been dead for three weeks now.

Everybody jumped when they heard that.

Kiwi: What? Are you serious!

Kiwi_Jr: Well, I blew up his head and then his whole body disappeared in a Dark Aura so… Yes, I'm sure.

Commander: Are you telling us that you killed the worst evil monster alone?

Kiwi_Jr: Not exactly. I had a lot of help on that planet.

Random Agent: Weskor it's really dead?

Kiwi_Jr looked to where the voice came from.

Kiwi_Jr: That's right random… Agent, he's dead, the monster won't be causing any more problems now!

They all stared to cheer and applaude.

Random Agent 2: Yes, finally He's dead!

Random Agent 3: Well done Kiwi_Jr, you killed him alone!

Kiwi_Jr: Guys, please, I just did what I had to do, besides I told you I didn't do it alone, I had a lot of help!

Torres once again hugged him.

Torres: Oh, honey, I'm so happy, you finally brought peace to our world! Now we can spend more time together!

Kiwi_Jr: Yes, I'm gonna need a long vacation, I'm exhausted! If it's ok Commander.

Commander: Of course Kiwi_Jr, whatever you want!

Kiwi joined the hug.

Kiwi: Little brother, I'm so proud of you!

Kiwi_Jr: Thanks… _Oni-San_… - He couldn't breathe, Only his brother and Dudley could hug him so tight that didn't let him breathe.

Commander: This call for a celebration!

Everybody: Yeah!

**Later that night…**

The party started three hours ago and it seemed like if it would never end. Everybody was extremely and there was a good reason. Weskor was finally dead!

Random person: Finally, we can live in peace!

Random person 2: Now my child can grow up on a peaceful world!

Somewhere in the party, was Kiwi_Jr, happily dancing with his girlfriend. Now that Weskor was finally dead, there was no reason of him working to many hours, besides, he had a long vacation. He knew that the Agency didn't need his help to search any remains of Weskor's androids factory.

Torres: Something's wrong?

Kiwi_Jr: Huh, What? – He was thinking on all the free time he had now, that he wasn't really paying attention on what was he doing – Yeah, it's just that… With all the free time I have I was thinking…

Torres: Yes? - She was smiling and looking at his eyes. She knew that he couldn't resist to her blue eyes.

Kiwi_Jr: I was thinking on… Where can I take you for dinner tomorrow night or if you would like a… A walk for the… Park… - He was always nervous when talking to her, he hated being too shy, but she thought that it was cute when he was nervous.

Torres: Sure, that sounds great!

Kiwi_Jr: Really…? Great!

She slowly closed her eyes while getting closer to his lips, Kiwi_Jr did the same, but just before they could kiss, Kiwi interrupted the scene.

Kiwi: Brother! Sorry if I'm interrupting something, but I need to talk to you.

Kiwi_Jr: Now?

Kiwi: _Si_, come here.

Torres: its ok, you can go. I'll be waiting for you.

She kissed his cheek and in less than a second, Kiwi_Jr's face was like a tomato.

He couldn't move, he was under Torres' spell.

But Kiwi took him by his arm and dragged him.

Kiwi: Come on Loveird!

**Somewhere in New ****Town****…**

Kiwi_Jr: Where are you taking me?

Kiwi: You promised to visit our parents, remember?

Kiwi_Jr: Oh, right, thanks for remembering me _Oni-San._

They got to a house, it was very dark. Kiwi opened the fence and they both entered the house.

Kiwi: Mom, Dad! We are here!

Kiwi_Jr turned on the lights.

Kiwi: Let's go to their bedroom.

Kiwi_Jr: Roger.

They got to the big doors where their bedroom was. Kiwi opened the doors and turned on the lights.

Kiwi: Oh, here you are!

Kiwi_Jr: You missed us?

There was no response, they weren't expecting one since they were talking to a couple of urns.

The room didn't have a bed at all, instead of that, it had a statue of a young woman with long hair and a statue of a young man with short hair. Beside them was a table with their respective urns and behind each statue was a picture of each of them. The mother had brown hair and eyes, she was beautiful and the father had black hair and blue eyes. He didn't look bad either. The statues were holding hands.

Kiwi: You heard the news? Your little son over there killed Weskor!

Kiwi_Jr: Oni-San, I told you I had help!

Kiwi: But you killed him, you avenged our parents…

Kiwi_Jr looked to his mother's picture then his father's. Tears started to come out from his eyes.

Kiwi_Jr: Yes… I guess you're right…

Kiwi_Jr approached to where the statues were holding hands and put his over them.

Kiwi_Jr: Thank you… Mom… Dad… You gave your life to save ours… - Sob- But it doesn't matter what we do… We can't thank you enough…

Kiwi approached as well and squeezed his brother's hand. Kiwi_Jr looked at him and saw that he was crying too. They then hugged.

Kiwi: It's over – Sob – we did it…

Kiwi_Jr: Yes… they can now rest in peace – Sob.

Between the statues was an epitaph which reads…

_Here lays the bravest persons that ever existed. They died by protecting their sons from an evil monster. May they rest in peace._

**The End**

**Hermano: Brother in Spanish.**

**Petropolis Under Attack! It's finished, yay! Now it's time to start working on my next project. Thanks for reading until the very end! ^_^**

**Don't forget to review, I want to know what did you think about my first Fan-Fic!**

**MysteryousStanger Out!**


End file.
